This time forever
by Deyse
Summary: By Kimbre and Deyse. Sequel to Not while I'm around. The assignment seemed easy to accomplish and also a way to bear the pain brought by the separation of two souls. But what they didn't know was that evil was lurking around the corner. Complete
1. Chapter 1

_**By Kimbre and Deyse. Sequel to Not while I'm around. The assignment seemed easy to accomplish and also a way to bear the pain brought by the separation of two souls. But what they didn't know was that evil was lurking around the corner. **_

_**Note: Rating for language and violence so PG 13 is strongly advisable. **_

This time forever

(by Kimbre and Deyse)

CHAPTER 1

The angel of God walked along an open field, surrounded by green trees and where colorful flowers were spread along the way. A series of valleys could be seen at a distance, and their emerald green would meet the bluest of the skies high above. There was a stream of crystalline water crossing the land and a gentle breeze was blowing up against the angel's face. There, night and darkness were non-existent, and the gentle sunrays only emphasized the beauty of that place.

But the angel of God was also the angel of death, and despite the heavenly scenario around him, he had sad expression on his face. With hands tucked in his pockets, he kept his head low, a turmoil of tragic memories permanently playing on his mind like a painful flashback. His steps were slow but heavy, like his very soul, and at a certain moment he finally stopped his lonely walk.

Sighing deeply, he finally turned his emerald eyes to the horizon, searching for an answer to a silent question, seeking for comfort to his troubled angelic heart. The same heart that was deeply hurt by human beings' attitudes all over the centuries. The same heart that ached at seeing a God's child suffering either from illness or due to the atrocities perpetrated by mankind.

And the same heart that longed for another little angel; the one and only angel who had the ability to fill his soul with much love and tenderness in a world of chaos, and who had left a permanent imprint in his heart. A soul mate who, at that very moment, was far from him doing their Father's work some place on Earth.

Andrew sat down on a small rock and took off a small lilac from his pocket. He had picked it far behind when he started his long walk, after escorting one more soul to her permanent Home. Maybe having that small flower in his hand was a way to remind him of Monica's presence, of having at least something to hold on to once she was not by his side. Sighing deeply, he observed the small plant for a while and then turned to look at the green valleys once again.

But a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I've just heard it. Another victim."

As an angel of death like Andrew, Adam knew exactly how his friend and co-worker was feeling, as he too had been through the same situation along his existence.

"He first beat her badly, but enough to keep her conscious. Then he raped her. And finally, when she was feeling like dirt, he slit her throat." The bitter tone in his voice managed to translate some of the sorrow and anger he was feeling inside. "Sometimes, Adam, I wish I could spend a century or two here, at my Home, just waiting for the day when the human race learns what being a God's child means. But then I realize that when those two centuries are over I will go back to Earth and find out that some men continued as evil and repulsive as when I left. No matter how much technologies and knowledge develop, the human being keeps on proving he has learned nothing but to allow evil enter their hearts." He said, and then turned to look at his friend. "I feel defeated, Adam."

His co-worker frowned and nodded his head. "I know how it feels. But I also know that there will be a moment when your soul will be healed and then you'll feel there's still hope. Love will send the sadness and anger away."

The blond angel looked at the lilac in his hand. "I just doubt this moment will come so soon."

Adam noticed he was fidgeting with the small flower and immediately understood the other reason to Andrew's grief. "You and Monica haven't seen each other recently, have you?"

"No..."

Andrew remembered the last time he and Monica had spoken. He had put her abilities in check, he had doubted she could take care of herself and of her assignment, and spoke hurtful words that went straight to her gentle heart. They had been apart since then - both due to their work as God's angels, and also to Monica's wish that they should be away in order to understand and learn how to deal with feelings of protectiveness and confidence.

In the human beings' time, it had been almost two painful months; in Andrew's heart, a painful eternity.

"Once I've heard that sometimes when you love someone so much you end up screwing things up due to excess of protection... It's a fault I might have acquired from the same human beings I'm disappointed in right now."

"That might be true. But you know what, Andrew? Like humans, angels are not perfect. They do make mistakes and then learn from them. If there's love, every word that was spoken without thinking will be forgiven." A slight smile appeared on his lips as he concluded. "And knowing you and Monica, I'd say that there sure is much love to last for a thousand years."

A small, bittersweet smile also formed on Andrew's face, "I love her a lot more than that, Adam..."

"I know that! I was just trying to put it into numbers for the sake of explanation!"

The blond angel nodded and then his smile quickly faded away. "There's another reason why I'm worried... After all I've seen lately, I'm afraid for her... I fear that she stays on Earth. It's not a safe place. But then, at the same time, I cannot go and tell her that she should go Home because I'm not God, and she is right where she is supposed to be. And I know she would think I'm doubting she can take care of herself if I told her that." He confessed, and then looked at Adam. "But I do trust her, Adam! I do! I have no doubt about the wonderful, amazing angel she is and how much she can help the ones who need her! It's the human beings I don't trust!"

The other angel of death reflected on his words and finally spoke. "Well, learning how to balance this immense love you feel for Monica will take time, buddy. But you could always go to her and tell her how much you've missed her. It'll be nothing but the truth!"

"Thank you." Andrew said, with a grateful expression on his face.

x

The beautiful lady with Irish accent and long auburn hair walked along the park on that sunny day. She watched as the children played along and the couples remained hand in hand, a loving bond uniting them all. Wearing a long flowered skirt, a lilac sleeveless shirt and a beautiful hat, she carried her sandals in her hands, enjoying the feeling of the soft green grass underneath her bare feet. In her sweet brown eyes, however, there two opposite emotions reflected.

Monica's angelic heart would always cheer at the vision of families set all together, enjoying each other's company, loving one another like all God's creatures were supposed to. On the other hand, watching couples exchanging loving words and caresses brought bittersweet memories to her mind, and made her heart ache. For a while, she knew how it felt to share all her fears and dreams with someone who loved her back with the same intensity. Someone who was also ready to listen to her eternal chattering, hold her tight and soothe her heart whenever she needed.

Yet, this same strong feeling had brought conflict and doubt to their hearts, and now they had to follow different paths in order to erase the pain and make room for a new beginning.

Knowing that allowed the little Irish angel to understand the reason for the emptiness that filled her very soul. It didn't make her accept it that easily though. She stopped her walk and observed as a mother and a father watched as their son gave the first steps all by himself. While they monitored the offspring toddling along the grass, the man bent his head and kissed his wife's cheek, removing the strands of hair off her face and tucking them behind her ear. It was possible to see all his affection in the brightness of his eyes. The little boy's sudden fall drew his attention from her but the parents' words of encouragement made the little one rise to his feet and keep on walking, to finally fall into their loving arms.

Monica wondered if her and Andrew's love was like that small child - yearning to grow, but still unstable as it too was giving its first steps. Suddenly, the Irish angel felt something strange: a mixture of anguish and fear that she couldn't understand from where it was coming.

"Angel girl?"

A dear voice caused her to look up and for a moment she felt relieved. "Tess!"

The older angel and supervisor sat down by her side and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "Baby, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Tess... I... I don't know what's going on... Suddenly I felt so sad... Just so sad I couldn't help but crying!"

"Aw, baby, come here..." she held Monica like a real daughter, "I guess I know the reason for all this sadness... And it has to do with a certain angel of death..."

"I guess partially it has... Tess, I've always longed to know what it was like to have someone who would love me the way human beings do... to experience this bond they share, which is so deep..."

"And I guess now you and Andrew do know how it is!"

"But I didn't know it would make me suffer so much..." fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned to look at the supervisor, searching for an answer, "I miss him so terribly, Tess! Night and day, and all this time I've been apart from him, I wonder where he is, if he is alright... if... if he's still thinking of me..."

Tess nearly laughed at the last statement, and tightened the hold on her, "Oh, baby, of course that angel boy is thinking of you! He loves you so much and it's such a strong bond I've never witnessed in my whole existence! And just for the record, I've existed a long more time than you two together!"

Those words, however, didn't manage to amuse the little Irish angel. Monica lowered her head for a while, trying to understand what was going on inside her very soul, and then looked at Tess once again, "It's not just this, Tess... I feel... I feel like... Andrew is sad... Long ago I found out we both can feel what the other one is feeling... And right now... Right now I can tell his heart is so full of sadness and anguish and pain... What can be causing him so much pain?"

The older angel sighed deeply and caressed her auburn hair. "Baby, Andrew is an angel of death. It is his assignment to escort God's children Home, and most of the times their leaving from Earth is premature. Andrew witnesses sad events every day. That's why he's so sad. Every angel would be."

With tears still rolling down her face, Monica returned the supervisor's warm hug and wondered where her beloved Andrew could be and if he needed her company.

"Do I have another assignment, Tess?" The young angel asked after a moment as she wiped away her tears with a light sigh and a heavy heart.

"As a matter of fact, you do, but not until a little bit later this afternoon. I, however, have my own little assignment until then, but I promise you that I'll be back." She gave her charge an encouraging pat on the shoulder as she stood to her feet.

"Might I go with you?" Monica asked hopefully. She really didn't want to sit here waiting with so many things troubling her.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm sure you'll find something to do to entertain yourself. I'll be back for you before too long."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

As her supervisor vanished from her sight, the Irish angel hung her head and tried to focus on the feelings coming from her heart, desperate to know what it was Andrew was feeling so deeply. Though she could still sense his sadness, it no longer seemed as agonizing. In fact, the feelings coming from him seemed to lighten somewhat as the seconds ticked by and Monica felt a wave of relief that maybe his pain was in fact, diminishing.

Looking up once more and gazing across the park, her heart leapt to her throat at an image she'd know anywhere. His blonde hair was being ruffled by the gentle breeze that blew and he looked more at ease than the last day she had seen him, when both of their hearts had been breaking. He looked more handsome than ever and her heart ached as his gaze found hers.

As he approached her, Monica forgot all about being disappointed in the way he had hurt her. She forgot all about the hurtful words he had used to try to protect her that had wounded her confidence. All she could think about was how wonderful it would feel to be wrapped up in his strong embrace.

Andrew felt his own heartbeats accelerating as he finally saw his angel for the first time in two months. The expression in her dark eyes nearly undid him; it was an expression of hope and longing and love. It was all he ever wanted to know.

"Andrew," His name was more like a breath on her lips and for a fleeting moment she felt awkward, but then she remembered the pain she had felt coming from him and she flung her arms around him tightly, only wanting to erase what he had been feeling.

He closed his eyes as he held onto her as tightly as he dared, breathing in her sweet smelling hair and feeling her heart beating up against his own, "My precious angel, I've missed you more than you could ever imagine."

Tears stung Monica's eyes as she buried her face against his chest, "I've missed you too. So much, Andrew, just so much."

He held her for another moment before pulling away and kissing her forehead tenderly. He longed to bring his lips to hers, but he refrained. There was still too much unspoken between them and he didn't want to push anything, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Her dark eyes were wet with tears as she laid her small hand up against his heart, "You were sad…just a few minutes ago. I could feel it…"

Watching the tear that slipped onto her cheek and knowing it was out of concern for him caused his heart to swell with love for her all over again, "I'm not feeling sad right now," He smiled at her, but immediately saw the flash of pain in her eyes. No, he was not going to do this anymore; she always deserved to know the truth, "My last few assignments have been hard, Monica. Though each of them is now with the Father, their last minutes on earth were violent and painful."

The hurt over his initial vagueness faded and new hope welled up inside of her, even as her heart went out to him, "I'm so sorry these days have been difficult for you, Andrew."

"The past two months of not seeing you have been painful, Angel," He admitted softly as he led her back to the bench so they could sit down together, "Without you, I can be surrounded by humans or angels and still feel unbearably lonely."

Monica reached out and grasped his hand tightly in her own, "Me too. Andrew, maybe I was wrong; maybe we didn't need time apart-."

A finger against her lips kept her from saying more, "No, Monica. You were right. I've had a lot of time to think and a lot of time to replay how dishonest I was with you."

"You weren't dishonest! You never lied to me!" The thought that he had spent two months thinking that was what she thought caused tears to spring to her eyes unbidden.

"No, you're right. I never lied, but what I did do was to voice to you my deepest, darkest fears in a way that was cruel and hurtful. My fear was that something would happen to you up in the mountains, but the words that came out were that I thought you were inadequate to handle yourself and nothing is further from the truth," Tenderly, he cupped her cheek in his hand, "I'm working on it, Angel. I think I just need a little more time to remind myself that just because humans disappoint me, that doesn't give me an excuse to act like one of them."

"You don't. Not really. I'm partially to blame, Andrew. I…I come to you for comfort and there is no denying how safe I feel when I'm with you. I can't suddenly change the rules about wanting you to protect me and expect you to keep up." She was trying not to beg him to just forget everything she had said that day up in the field at Home, but having him here now, made the thought of him leaving again nearly tear her heart in two.

Moving his other hand, he cradled her face in both of his hands, "Baby, you've never once changed the rules. I made up new ones about it being okay to not be completely honest with you in order to protect you from certain truths, while at the same time, saying things in a way that hurt your feelings and your confidence. Angel, you are not to blame."

Her lower lip trembled and tears flooded her dark eyes, "But I miss you! I don't want to be apart anymore!"

With great love, Andrew pulled her into his arms once more and held her against his chest, comforting himself with simply the feel of her in his embrace, "I'm not talking about being apart anymore, baby. I just don't think our new relationship can move forward just yet as I can't bear the thought of ever hurting you like that again. I simply love you too much, Angel, to ever run that risk again."

"But why can't we just learn together?" She pleaded through her tears as her small hands clenched his shirt tightly, "I hate this. Earlier I knew you were sad but you hadn't been with me so I felt powerless to help you, powerless to know what was wrong. Maybe…maybe we aren't supposed to get it right at first; we aren't perfect!" She swallowed hard against the tears and then spoke from her heart, "I hurt you last time we were together and for two months I haven't been able to stop thinking about that."

Andrew held her tighter and ran his fingers through her auburn hair as he searched for the right words to say, "And I haven't been able to stop thinking about how badly I hurt you. I haven't been able to stop imagining how you must have felt out in the cold with little Sarah thinking you weren't good enough to care for her." Feeling her shake her head, he pulled away just enough to look down into her tear streaked face, "Monica, can you deny that was how you felt? That you weren't a good enough angel to succeed in your assignment?" The pain that flooded her teary eyes was all the answer he needed, "I made you feel that way, baby and I don't ever want to do that again. I've spent a lot of time talking with the Father and he is working on my heart. I'm not there yet, but I will be." He cradled her close once more and kissed the top of her head repeatedly, "If you hurt me the last time we talked it was only because the truth can hurt. That's what you were telling me, Monica. Only the truth." Still hearing her soft sobs, he rocked her in his arms, "I've missed you so much, but I want to make sure that I am someone truly worthy of your love, baby. I know I have it, but now I need to be an angel who deserves it. You're so precious to me, Monica and I don't ever want to run the risk of jeopardizing what we have together."

"You're…you're not going to stay away…are you?" the little angel uttered miserably. How she wished they could just go back to before the assignment with Sarah!

"No. I promise. Please stop crying, angel," Pulling away, he wiped at her tears with gentle fingers, "I have an assignment soon and I know that you do too, but I'll come to see you as soon as I can."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Still holding the small lilac that Andrew had given her in the park a few hours earlier, Monica entered the modern building trying to force back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She and her beloved one were apart one more time and the little angel had no idea when they would meet again. Watching as he walked away from her after a kiss on her forehead hurt terribly, and there she was now: alone, without the one angel who was part of her very soul.

As she entered the elevator, the Irish angel lowered her head for a moment with the latest memories flooding her mind. But as the elevator chimed, she sighed deeply and headed to the office where she was supposed to meet her assignment.

A young lady with light brown hair and green eyes was talking on the phone while she checked the text on the computer screen right in front of her. With a shy smile, the angel looked at her and then at her surroundings, wondering why she was there in the first place. She had very little information about this new assignment and her natural sense of curiosity started to work as soon as she entered the office. 

The woman soon noticed her presence and even talking on the phone and formatting the text on the computer, she managed a small smile at Monica, who bent her head in acknowledgement.

"... okay, I'll call you when I get some more information on the case... yeah, we can have lunch tomorrow then... love you too, bye..."

As she hung up the phone, the young lady turned her attention to the stranger who had just entered the room. "You must be the new reporter."

"Erm... yes, I am. My name is Monica." The angel replied.

"Nice to meet you, Monica, my name is Annie."

They shook hands and Annie pointed at the empty desks not far from hers. There were two of them, both with the computers turned off. "That's your desk. The other one is Phil's, but he's out trying to get some more details on a story we've been covering together."

"Thanks... I confess I am still a wee bit lost and in need of help..."

"Oh, that's perfectly normal! The first days are always the hardest ones, but you'll learn fast. In fact, it's good we have someone else to share the work, you see? We've been working on this new story and it's been complicated to investigate all the facts and still write the other articles. You'll be of great help, Monica."

"Well, I'm always happy to help." She said, immediately finding Annie quite friendly.

"Now have a seat, I'll explain to you the basics."

They got along well immediately and time seemed to fly on that morning. Monica was a quick learner and while the young lady taught her about the work in the newspaper office, the little angel started to put into practice her inner inquisitiveness, trying to identify what could be wrong with her. Working on a new assignment somewhat made her put her sorrow aside. Despite the distance between her and Andrew and the time they would be apart, she knew deep in her heart that he loved her dearly. Things would be back to normal between them eventually, and the time would come when they'd hear Tess teasing them about the amount of time they would spend together.

She just prayed it didn't take too long for this to happen.

It was almost two in the afternoon when Annie closed the Word document with a tired expression on her face. "I don't know about you, Monica, but I'm starving!"

"You're right, I'm starting to feel hungry myself..." she replied, frowning at the sensation, as it brought terrible memories to her mind.

"Would you like to have lunch with me? There's a good restaurant not far from here."

"Oh, thanks, I'd love to!"

They left the office and headed to the elevators chatting about unimportant matters when Annie's cell phone rang. "Excuse me..." she apologized, checking the familiar number on the phone display "... Phil? Yes... Oh, no..."

The Irish angel watched as the expression on the woman's face changed completely and her friendly smile quickly disappeared. "When did it happen? Ok... I see..." With great concern and a hint of sadness on her green eyes, she sighed deeply and finally spoke again. "I'll meet you in twenty minutes, ok?"

When she hung up the phone, Annie looked at Monica totally devastated. "Is there something wrong?" The angel wanted to know.

"Yes... There was another crime..." she informed her, shocked at what she had just heard. "We've been covering a series of crimes, Monica. The murderer rapes and kills his victims, and just now I've been informed there's a fourth victim."

Monica's heart ached hearing that piece of news. No matter how long she existed, humans would always shock her with the atrocities they were capable of doing. "Dear Father!"

"I'm... not hungry anymore... Besides, we have to go to the crime scene and see if we can get some more information. Do you think you're prepared to go with me?"

With a compassionate expression on her face, Monica nodded her head. "Yes, I'll walk with you, Annie."

X

Twenty minutes later, Monica and Annie got out of a taxi and walked along the deserted road, where only grass and a few trees could be seen. But it didn't take them too long to spot not far from the road, lots of other cars, both belonging to the police and to news agencies, and many policemen trying to isolate the area. Many reporters tried to gather some information about the horrendous crime, and the angel and her assignment had difficulties reaching the detective who was taking care of the case. On their way, the young reporter saw a familiar face also trying to do his job.

"Phil..." she called, and the young man turned around and withdrew the recorder he had in his hand.

"Annie..." 

He seemed worried and very tense, and seeing the young lady there softened the look in his eyes. She walked towards him and as they finally met, he bent down to kiss the top of her head. 

"They found the body about an hour ago. A group that was camping not far from here warned the police." He quickly informed her, aware of all the distress on Annie's heart.

"When is this gonna end, Phil?" she sighed, lowering her head. The young man placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, unable to find the right words to comfort her. It was then that he noticed there was somebody else there. Annie wiped the few tears away and spoke again, 

"Let me introduce you... This is Monica, she's new at the newspaper and she'll be working with us. Monica, this is my boyfriend and co-worker, Phil."

Monica did not miss the tender way the couple of reporters looked at each other. Being in love made this ability ten times easier, but wondering about human love was something she had been doing for practically her whole existence.

"Despite the occasion, it's nice to meet you, Monica. Welcome to the team." He said, shaking hands with her with a friendly smile. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Phil."

The detective's words not far from them finally drew their attention back to the case. The crowd of the reporters staying there got a bit closer to listen to the man as he spoke. 

"... Detective Harris, do you believe that this woman was attacked by the same this man?"

"The evidence indicates that's the same method but we'll confirm this later on."

"What's the victim's name?"

"Dorothy Parker."

"And do the police have any clue about the rapist?"

"I won't disclose this information, Mr. Edwards," he said, looking at Phil with evident disgust for his job. "And I'll ask you all who work for the press to give a step back. Covering this case might end up ruining the police investigation."

As he said that, the man turned his back to the reporters and walked away, ignoring the many other questions that were asked. The other policemen, under his orders, started to push the crowd away from the place, and having no other choice, Monica, Annie and Phil had to leave. 

During a quick snack, as neither of them seemed to be hungry, Monica had the opportunity to get to know them a bit better, and her good impression about the couple of reporters only increased. They were friendly, generous, ready to help and seemed to be deeply in love with each other. In a way, she saw her and Andrew's image reflected in them, as the angels were also co-workers and ended up developing a much deeper bond that had left a permanent imprint on her heart for the rest of eternity. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The snack from earlier was starting to wear off by the time the two reporters and one angel had finished writing the front page story for the morning edition of the paper. It was quickly approaching midnight when the threesome leaned back in their chairs, finally satisfied with their work.

"Let me run this over so it hits the morning paper," Phil offered as he grabbed the pages off the printer, electing to hand deliver it due to the late hour, "Then I'll see that you both get home."

As Phil left the office, Monica leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes wearily, "So much for an easy first day."

Annie laughed at her new friend's crooked grin as she took another sip of her coffee, "Sorry 'bout that, Monica. This story has the potential to be the big one for us, so we've been giving it all we have."

"The big one?"

"We're just a small town newspaper, but this story has been making national headlines. The perp has now gotten three victims and if we can crack this case wide open and be the first paper and the first reporters to get the story, we could very well be offered writing positions with much bigger papers."

"Ah, I see," Monica met her gaze with Annie's steadily, "But what if the two of you get offers from different papers?"

"Then we'll deal with that when the time comes. I'm not too worried…I think Phil is the real deal, know what I mean? The 'One'?"

"You both seem to love each other very much." The little angel remarked, her own heart giving a tiny pang for the one she loved so much.

"We do and I think it is going to take a lot more than working for different papers to keep us apart." Annie studied her co-worker closely for a moment, "And what about you, Miss Monica? I saw that look in your eyes just now and it tells me that you have your own little love story going on!"

Monica blushed, completely caught off guard by the question, "You could say that," She replied after a moment once she had regained her composure, "I haven't seen him much lately though."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"N-no, not exactly." She felt terribly uncomfortable by the sudden attention being shed on her relationship with Andrew. She was confused enough herself in many ways and was not at all sure of how to explain any of it to Annie…or even if she wanted to, "We've just been spending a little time apart…to work a few things out is all."

Annie's green eyes filled with sympathy, as she laid a hand on Monica's arm, "I'm so sorry. I know how hard it is when things don't work out."

"No, it isn't that at all!" She struggled to reign in her emotions. She was too tired to be defending her relationship with the gentle Angel of Death to someone who barely knew her. She knew that Annie only had the best of intentions, but Monica knew that tonight was not the time to discuss any of it.

Fortunately, Annie seemed to pick up on her discomfort, "Hey, Monica, I'm sorry. It's really late and it isn't any of my business. I guess it's just the reporter in me that has to ask questions."

"Annie, it's all right. It is late, and I'm feeling tired and a wee bit sensitive, I suppose."

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Do you need a ride home?"

Monica hesitated before speaking as she felt the words come to her, "No, but I was staying with a friend and she lives a good ways from here and it's very late. I was actually planning on trying to find a place to stay closer to work."

Annie's eyes widened, "You're kidding right? Because if you aren't, I have had an ad in the paper for a roommate and haven't had any desirable people show up yet. The last one I interviewed wanted to move in right away, along with her six cats and four dogs!"

The angel laughed, "Yes, I am quite serious! How soon can I move in?"

"Tonight suit you okay? The room is furnished, so if you can just get your stuff…"

"There's a suitcase in my car." She smiled confidently, knowing that the red caddy would be waiting for her out in the parking lot.

"You girls ready to go?" Phil asked as he returned and wrapped an arm around Annie's shoulders.

"Phil, meet my new roomie," Annie grinned happily, "Monica is moving in tonight!"

He chuckled, "This morning, rather. It is after midnight," His expression turned more serious as he looked at the two females, "I'll follow you both home if that's okay. I just…I want to make sure you get in safely."

Annie's eyes sparkled with love for him, knowing that tonight and another victim had him feeling especially protective of her, "I think that would be wonderful."

X

Sometime later, Monica lay wide awake in her new bed, dark eyes staring out the window as she blinked back tears. While Phil's protectiveness of Annie had been sweet, it had only caused the little angel to feel even more lost and alone. She missed her own eternal protector and everything about Annie and Phil's relationship only made her miss Andrew more.

Part of her wished she had never said a word to him about being hurt after what had happened at the lodge, even if in her heart she knew that silence would not have been the answer. She just wanted things back to the way they were before any of this had happened.

And now Annie thought that her relationship was in trouble and it had Monica wondering if maybe that were true. Had this whole thing placed the amazing gift they had been given in jeopardy? The truth was now out there between she and Andrew and she knew in her heart that if he felt unable to control his protective instincts for her, he would remain distant and the thought was nearly more than she could bear.

He hadn't kissed her today.

That thought, more than any other, made her wonder if her fears were justified. Yes, he had kissed her head and had shown her affection very similar to what he had shown her when they had been merely friends and nothing more, but the sweet feeling of his lips on hers had been denied…and it hurt. It hurt horribly. It made her feel frightened and vulnerable and she was suddenly questioning everything. What if things were never the same between them?

The little angel bit her lip and felt tears slip from her eyes and drift down to her pillow. Though she'd spent time wondering just how much further their relationship would be permitted to go, she didn't want to think about going backwards. How could she go back to simply being Andrew's friend now that she knew she loved him with her whole heart, in a way that only humans were usually able to experience? Maybe she was just being silly. Hadn't he told her today how important she was to him?

But he hadn't kissed her.

That was the cold, hard truth.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Monica spent the following days doing research and reading the files about the crimes she and her colleagues were working on. The image of the first working day didn't leave her mind and she felt her heart tighten at the thought of the victim's last moments on Earth. The silence of the office at that time in the morning made things even sadder for her. Annie and Phil were out, each of them working on less important articles that required some personal cover. Alone, the Irish angel took a break from reading and walked up to the small window in the room. She turned her eyes up to the cloudy sky, searching for guidance and for some of God's love.

"Father, I so truly want to fulfil this assignment... I so want to help this young lady who, for some reason, needs an angel next to her... But, please, keep those poor women who have been so brutally attacked and murdered. Hold their soul in Your arms and please soothe their families' hearts, as I can imagine how painful it might have been for their loved ones." She closed her eyes and let a lonely tear make its way down on her cheek, "I understand Andrew more than ever now... Going there to the crime scene made me realize how hard it must be for an angel of death to deal with so much tragedy every single day..." She let out a sob, "... I guess now I understand his anguish and despair a while ago, at the ski station... how much he was trying to protect me..."

She prayed in silence for some more time, and then felt the warmth involving her heart and her soul. With a grateful smile, she opened up her eyes and nodded. "Thank You, Father."

The Irish angel spent the rest of the day working on articles, organizing papers and doing small researches. There was no news about the series of crimes they were investigating, and Annie mentioned something like the detective in charge not doing everything he could to find the rapist.

"He hates reporters, you know? He thinks we get in the way and end up helping the criminals to escape by publishing all the police steps, but it's a lie!" the young woman spoke, picking up her things and tidying up her desk, as it was almost five o'clock in the afternoon.

"Maybe he's close to getting the criminal but doesn't want to scare him..." the Irish angel offered, not truly believing that a policeman would be retarding the investigations of such terrible crimes.

"I don't know... There's something about him I don't like at all! He's always staring at us with disdain. Such an arrogant little man!" she said, getting her coat and then smiling at her roommate. "Will you be alright to come back home all by yourself, Monica?"

"Oh, yes, I will. You and Phil can enjoy dinner!" the Irish angel replied, returning the smile, glad to see the spark of joy in Annie's eyes.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Thank you for the invitation, Annie, but you can go and enjoy the time you spend together. I know that here you are together as well, but you're working and there's not much room for romance!" Monica replied, winking at her and secretly aware that her own words would refer to her and Andrew as well.

The young lady nodded her head and glanced at her watch. "Okay, but you're invited to come and have dinner with us some other day! I'm leaving now. See you later, Monica!"

"Have a good dinner, Annie!"

She watched as the girl disappeared by the door and a while later, she too headed to the apartment they both shared.

X

Night fell quickly on that November Friday. Monica had to park the car two blocks away from Annie's building as there was no parking lot there. The distance was not long, but the deserted streets and the chilly wind that was blowing at that time of the night caused Monica to shiver, both with cold and also with fear. The terrible stories she had read during the day kept on playing on her mind like a terrible flashback and she quickened her steps in order to get at the building.

She crossed the street of the first block and it was then that she heard a small noise. It made her freeze and Monica turned around searching for any sign of life around her. But the street was completely deserted. Biting her lower lip, the angel walked faster, and when she realized the noise repeated itself, her heart started pounding loudly and fear took over her.

Monica now alternated from quick steps to looking behind her, still unable to see what or who had caused her the impression that she was not alone. She was almost running away when she stopped in front of her building and searched inside her bag for the keys to open up the small gate in front of it. But it was too dark, and she couldn't see it very well. Her hands were trembling and she felt panic rising in her chest when suddenly a familiar voice reached her ears and it was like a flood of relief washing over her soul.

"Monica?"

The little Irish angel turned around and saw her beloved Andrew standing there before her, gentle green eyes searching deep inside her brown ones, aware of her anguish and fear. "Angel?

Without thinking twice, she gave two steps forward and threw herself in his strong arms; her own shorter arms wrapped firmly around his neck. It took him just a moment to adjust to that unexpected embrace - it was the second time she greeted him like that, and the blond angel felt guilt tear at his soul when he thought about the last time they'd met. He so wanted to tell her over and over again how much he loved her, hold her tightly and kiss her!

But the blond angel suddenly felt his heart grow heavier as he realized how badly she trembled, and her accelerated heartbeats. He caressed her hair and gently pulled away - just enough to look at her face, "Angel? What is it?"

"I-I... I don't know... It... just feel so good to see a familiar face in so many days..." she replied, not wanting to alarm him, after all she hadn't seen anything or anybody.

"You're trembling." He reached for her hands and squeezed them gently.

"It's a chilly night..." she replied, and then frowned with confusion, "Do you have an assignment near here?"

"N-no. In fact I have some free time now and... just came by because I missed you, angel."

Hearing that, and aware of the truth in his eyes, she smiled back at him. "I'm happy you're here. I missed you too." And then she was the one to hold his hands, "Would you like to come in for a little? My assignment is not home now."

Nodding, the blond angel kept the hold on one of her hands and they entered the building. Little by little, Andrew's presence soothed her heart and put her soul at ease. She was not sure of what had happened a few minutes earlier but wondered if the darkness of a night without moon or stars was playing tricks on her eyes. After all, she had spent the entire day reading the most horrendous stories and being reminded that the one responsible for those crimes was somewhere out there.

With eyes filled with tenderness, Andrew watched as she looked for the keys inside her purse and smiled when she managed to find it. Some human habits were so unknown to angels that a simple action such as entering a house seemed a bit complicated; especially for that particular little angel, who he loved so much.

The apartment wasn't big, but it was comfortable enough for both Monica and Annie. It was clean and neatly decorated, with a few pictures of the young lady who was Monica's assignment. Andrew observed them and smiled. In some of the photographs, she appeared with her loving boyfriend, in others with her family, and in all of them there was a pretty smiling face. The blond angel was secretly grateful that it didn't seem a dangerous assignment. Maybe a young lady who needed reconciliation with her family or someone who had been feeling extremely lonely lately. Monica was definitely the right angel for that assignment, and he had no doubt she would fulfil it beautifully.

"Would you like some hot chocolate? I can prepare you some, I've been observing how to do it and I memorized it for... when we met again." She kindly offered, and there was so much hope in her eyes that it made his heart ache.

"I'm sure I'll love it, angel." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at her with tenderness and much love.

"But... do you mind if I make myself some mocha?"

Her little girl's demureness amused him; it was one of the hundred things he loved about that sweet angel of God. "I wouldn't dream of asking you to give up on your mocha!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**And as I post this chapter, I rejoice with the great news about one of my dearest friends, who has been through surgery a few days ago! Everything went just fine and she's having a fine recovery! broad grin :-D**

**Note: as we said in the beginning of the story, consider the PG-13 rating for violence.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Monica and Andrew went to the kitchen and the blond angel watched as she prepared their drinks. He was still observing the house details and wondering if his beloved angel was really alright and happy working on that assignment. Once she was finished, she brought two full mugs of their favorite drinks and set them on the kitchen table.

"Here you are... I hope you like it..." She said, taking a seat opposite him.

Andrew reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "If you made it, then it's perfect, angel." He said, and then took a sip of the chocolate she had so carefully prepared him. She was doing everything she could to please him, and he would never say something to disappoint her - never again. "Hum... Monica, you really have been practicing!"

The sweet smile back at him was his best reward. "Thank you."

"So, how is the assignment going?" He wanted to know.

Monica let out a small sigh at that question. "Well... actually... I don't know how. She seems a fine young lady, she has a loving family who she talks with almost every day, a devoted boyfriend, a nice job... she is a good professional and has just started a brilliant career. We've talked many times already and so far I cannot tell you why she needs an angel."

"Hum... Some human beings can be intriguing sometimes. Hasn't she ever complained about anything to you? Anything that's bothering her?"

"Well... just things from work. We've been working on this new article and she doesn't like a man who is involved in the story we're covering..."

"Is there any special reason for that?" he wanted to know, his natural concern about the little angel already showing its first signs.

Monica let out a small sign. "I don't know. I guess I get to watch over a young lady who is very anxious to see her work accomplished and who sometimes wants things to happen too fast."

The blond angel nodded his head and then let go of his mug to cover her small hand. "I trust you will get through her heart soon. I think the Father couldn't have chosen a better angel for this."

She looked deep inside his green pools, and he could see the bittersweet emotions that had been running through her mind. "I don't want to sound selfish but I too hope I can help this young lady as soon as I can." Then, she lowered her eyes.

"Monica? Is there anything wrong?" he wanted to know, frowning with concern.

The little angel turned her eyes to him once again and sighed. "I love fulfilling the Father's work and taking His message to the ones who need it, but I also miss... all the ones I love and everything that makes me smile when I'm sad or worried..."

Those words were like a punch in his stomach, and he squeezed the hold around her small hand. "Monica, you're the most selfless soul I've ever met... And you're not the only one who is missing the ones you love, angel."

He wanted to say something else, but gave it up due to the intensity of their loving gaze. Despite sad memories from a recent past and some hurtful words, there was no doubt that their love was there, as alive and yearning as the little child Monica had seen in the park a while ago. The Irish angel's eyes were soon filled with tears and they were threatening to fall when Andrew reached up and stopped a tear from rolling down her cheek. She leaned on his touch, treasuring the affectionate way he cupped her face in the palm of his hand. The blond angel could see there was sadness in the spark of those sweet brown eyes, and he just wanted to send it away. He loved her so much and prayed, with all his faith, that someday his love would only bring her joy; never the sorrow he could see now.

Silence was suddenly broken by the telephone ringing, and Monica lowered her head again. "Excuse me..." she said, almost in a whisper, and then rose to her feet.

Andrew watched as she left the kitchen towards the living room and only when she disappeared through the door did he speak again. "I love you so much, angel..."

"... you can be calm, your keys are right here on the coffee table. You probably forgot them as we left for work together early in this morning... No, it won't be a bother; I can stay up watching some TV or reading a magazine until you arrive... Okay, then, goodbye..."

When Monica hung up the phone, Andrew was standing just a few steps away from her, also in the living room. "It was my assignment. She forgot her keys and was asking me to wait for her to arrive, so that I can open the door." She explained, even though he had listened to part of the conversation.

The blond angel nodded his head with a slight smile in the corner of his lips. Then, he gave a few steps towards her and reached for her hand, holding it with both of his own hands. "I wish I could keep you company, but I've just been called."

Her breath caught in her throat as he said that. It was always sad to watch him leave, but now, for some strange reason, watching him go away from her was causing her so much anguish she couldn't even breathe properly.

"I understand..." came the quiet answer, and now she looked at their entangled hands. "When do I see you again?"

Andrew took her hand to his lips and then kept it against his heart. "I don't know, my angel. But there's something I want you to be sure of... Wherever I am, I will be thinking of you; and if I get the chance to come and see you, even if it's just for a few seconds, I will. I don't mind if you are busy or even asleep in this pretty human form you have."

The tear he had stopped from falling a minute earlier made its way down her cheek now. "I miss you so much..." she murmured, softly and low.

He reached out and caressed her face and auburn hair with much love and deep tenderness. "Every second away from you is... like an eternity..."

Once again, they were hypnotized by each other's gaze, and this time nothing managed to interrupt the connection that was established between their souls. Andrew gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and even though he didn't speak, in his green eyes was the promise of everlasting, unconditional love.

Slowly, their faces inched closer and Monica felt his warm breath very close to her skin. It'd been a while since she last felt that soft contact and closeness. It was a time when they thought nothing would put their love in danger; a time to rejoice for being together again. It still was, actually, but now there were so many unsolved issues between them that it was inevitable not to feel a mix of guilt and anguish every time they wondered when things would be fine again between them.

Andrew treasured that moment as if it wouldn't be repeated anytime soon. The blond angel contemplated her meek features and rosy lips before he brushed a light, gentle kiss against them. It was a sweet and delicate caress, as she herself was, and only when Monica tilted her head and welcomed it, did he deepen the kiss, moving his hand to the back of her head, entangling his fingers through her hair.

Bittersweet tears of joy and sadness fell from her eyes as she closed them and surrendered to the kiss. In Andrew's arms, Monica knew nothing could harm her and all her troubles would suddenly disappear. She felt protected and much loved. She felt at Home.

When the kiss ended, the Irish angel reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her loving embrace was so tight that it not only brought him joy but also broke his heart. She didn't want him to leave and, as much as he loved accomplishing God's work, he too didn't want to stay away from his precious angel; his Monica.

"You have my promise, little angel, that it won't be long before I come back to see you again." He said, daring to tighten the embrace around her small form a bit more, breathing in the sweet perfume exhaling from her hair.

"I believe you..." she replied, and when they pulled away, his heart ached once again at seeing her reddened crying face. Andrew gently lay both hands on each side of her face. "Please, promise me you won't cry anymore?"

"I could try..." She sniffled.

With a slight smile he nodded and brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you forever, angel."

"I love you, Andrew..." she whispered, as he disentangled from their embrace and kissed both of her hands.

And through tear-filled eyes, she saw him disappear a second later.

The minutes turned into two hours as Monica glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. Annie had yet to show up and hadn't called back either and the little angel was starting to worry.

But at least worrying took her mind off of Andrew and how desperately she wanted him by her side for more than just a few minutes.

It was now after eleven o clock and Monica knew Annie should have been well on her way home by now. Picking up the phone, she dialed her friend's cell phone number and gave an exasperated sigh when she heard the voicemail pick up the call.

"Annie, it's me. Call me, please. I'm feeling a wee bit worried by how late you are." She had long since learned that leaving her name was rarely necessary with any assignment as her Irish lilt was usually identifying enough.

She strummed her fingers on the table for a moment before grabbing Annie's address book and looking up Phil's cell number. Punching in the numbers, she waited impatiently as she tried to remember all the times Tess had tried to teach her about patience.

"Hello?"

"Phil! It's Monica. Have you seen Annie? She hasn't come home yet tonight."

"Yeah. There's been a break in the case. She just called me. Can you meet me and we'll catch up with her? How 'bout at the corner deli a block from your place?"

Something in Phil's voice sounded urgent and Monica wondered just what the break in the case could be, "Yes, of course. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Be careful, okay?"

"Yes," She winced, remembering it was late and dark outside, "I will."

Phil clicked off his phone and gazed down at his feet where the now battered body of his girlfriend lied. Only the tiniest whimper from her allowed him to know she was still alive and he cursed under his breath in annoyance.

"Looks like I don't have time to finish what I started, Annie. Your pain of a roommate is worried about you. Guess I'll just have to take from her what I ran out of time to take from you."

Pulling a gun from his jacket pocket, he aimed it at her and pulled the trigger, shooting her in the abdomen. A strangled cry escaped her as she struggled for her breath, fingers clenching at her stomach to try to subdue the pain.

"Nooo," Annie moaned, "Leave her alone….please…."

He laughed and it was a bone chilling sound, "Sorry. I don't have time for you, but I can have her. It was nice knowing you, Annie. It's shame you'll never get a chance to write that headliner."

As he turned to leave, the glowing Angel of Death finally got a glimpse of his face and Andrew drew in a sharp breath. The face belonged to the man in the picture at Monica's apartment. This woman was Monica's assignment and this man….

Panic seized the angel as he realized it had been his angel who had called this murdering rapist moments ago and it was his angel that this criminal was going to meet. As Phil slammed out the door, Andrew waited breathlessly, wondering how long it would take before he could take Annie Home. He knew that God was watching over Monica, but that didn't make his need to do so as well any less.

Kneeling down next to the young women, Andrew whispered, "Fight, Annie. You can do it." His eyes were filled with sadness as he looked at her bruised and bloodied body, even as his own heart was racing with fear for Monica. He would not allow this man to harm a hair on her head.

A brief movement caused him to look down once more and in disbelief, he watched as Monica's assignment stretched out her arm slowly and reached for her dropped cell phone. Somehow, her trembling fingers managed to hit the three numbers and when a voice answered, she found the strength to whisper, "Help me….I'm at one North Midway Avenue…."

The Angel of Death said a quick prayer for her safety and then vanished from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

"An old farmhouse?" Monica looked at Phil curiously a moment after she had gotten into his car and he had explained to her what Annie had said on the phone. The angel rubbed her cold hands together, trying to get warm, but the truth was that not only was she cold, she had been rather frightened standing out on that dark corner all alone.

Phil grinned, "That's what she said and she didn't elaborate either on what lead she had in the story. She just gave me the directions and told me to find you. I was just getting ready to call you when you called me."

"I was worried when she didn't come home," Monica admitted, now warming up, calming down, and feeling better for knowing Annie was all right, "She called and told me she had left her keys."

"Really? Did she mention being with anyone? I'm just wondering who led her to this farmhouse."

"No, no. She only asked about my staying up to let her in the apartment. How far is this place?"

"Far enough that I need to stop up here and fill up my gas tank, Monica, then we'll be on our way to see what my girl has found."

The angel smiled, enjoying the love that was so evident in Phil's eyes when he spoke of Annie. It reminded her of her own love for Andrew and reminded her that in love, all things should always work out for the best.

Monica waited in the car while Phil pumped the gasoline and nodded her head when he tapped on her window and indicated that he was going inside to pay. She wished he had left the keys in the ignition as the car was once again turning chilly, but another tap, this time more urgent, on her window distracted her.

"Andrew!" A grin slid across her face as she opened her car door and got out to greet him. She was only stopped short, by the intense expression on his handsome face, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Angel, I don't have time to explain. You just have to come with me now."

"Why? The Father hasn't told me anything," Her dark eyes were filled with confusion over his words.

"I..I know He hasn't, baby, but you have to trust me on this one. You can't go with Phil. This situation…it could be more than you can handle." Once those words were voiced, the blonde angel knew they were the wrong words, not because they weren't true, but because she didn't in any way understand.

Her eyes narrowed and her trademark stubborn expression slid into place, "Andrew. You promised…if this is about trusting me-."

His strong hand on her shoulder startled her as his green eyes bore into hers, "Monica, it is so much more than that."

"Monica?"

The sound of Phil's voice caused them both to turn to face him and the little angel felt uncertain about how to explain Andrew's presence. She actually wasn't even sure if she wanted to because she didn't know what to think. Monica only knew that once again, Andrew as acting as if she was unable to do her job, and she hated it.

"Phil, this is Andrew. He's a friend of mine," She murmured, refusing to meet Andrew's gaze.

"Nice to meet you," It was all the angel could do to keep the disgust out of his voice as he looked at the man who had been wreaking havoc all through the area and now had his sights centered on his Monica, "I'm in the same line of work as Monica and that's how we met. I was asking her if I could tag along…you get first break of the story, of course."

Phil missed the look of betrayal that Monica shot to her friend as he nodded his head, "Yeah, sure, beings you're a friend of Monica's. Hop in and let's get going."

Andrew begrudgingly got into the back seat though the thought of Monica sitting next to the animal made his skin crawl. Her anger with him was almost palpable, but it couldn't be helped. He was not about to leave her at the mercy of this man, not even for a second.

X

"Are you sure this is the place?" Monica peered out her window through the darkness at the ransacked farmhouse, "There aren't any lights on, Phil. Are you sure Annie is in there?"

"This is the address she gave me," Phil muttered worriedly as he turned off the ignition and reached across the angel to retrieve a flashlight from the glove compartment, "I just hope she isn't in any trouble."

Those were the only words Monica needed to hear to propel her from the car and send her walking in the direction of the building. Well, that and the fact that she felt the need to place a tiny bit of distance between herself and Andrew.

"Annie?" She called out, uncertainly as she pushed the door open, confident that Phil and Andrew were both close behind her. She was answered with silence and she frowned, certain that something was wrong.

"Phil, I don't think…"

It was in that moment when Monica turned around that Phil too, whirled around and threw a punch at Andrew that knocked the angel off his feet and caused him to lose consciousness.

"Andrew! Phil, what are you doing? Why did you do that?" The little angel started to run to Andrew's side, all previous anger with him forgotten, but the human was quicker as he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the side of the building, wringing a strangled cry from her throat.

"Shut up! He was never supposed to be here!" Angrily, he pulled a knife from his pocket and pressed the blade up against her neck, "And neither were you for that matter. Annie and I were supposed to consummate our love but you interrupted with your stupid phone call, so I had to kill her. So now, you get to finish with me what you interrupted before!"

The angel's head was spinning, trying to grasp what had just happened. Andrew was lying lifeless on the ground, Annie was dead and Phil….Phil was the rapist and the murderer and he had just said…

"N..no, please," She begged, tears clouding her vision but her words were cut short as he pressed the knife more firmly against her neck, causing a small line of blood to rise to the surface. Monica closed her eyes and felt hot tears escape from beneath her lashes, "Please…"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

When Andrew woke up, darkness surrounded him and even if he blinked continuously, it wouldn't go away. His human form was in pain and blood was dripping from his head. Phil had hit him in such full force that he was still a bit dizzy. But as he regained consciousness one name immediately came to his mouth.

"Monica?"

Even though his anguished green eyes were still getting accustomed with the darkness, he could feel someone was holding him closely against her chest, cradling him in her arms with all her care. And then a soothing voice filled his ears and his soul with some relief.

"Andrew?"

He felt the touch of her hand against his forehead and fingertips so tenderly caressing his bruised skin. "Angel, is that you?" he quickly covered her hand with his own.

"Yes... Yes, I'm here..."

"A-are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he wanted to know, ignoring his wound and physical pain, reaching up and trying to touch her face in between the darkness.

"N-no..." she managed to say, not wanting him to see the small cut on her neck that Phil had done with a knife. Slowly, the angel of death disentangled from her fragile arms and managed to sit down on the sandy ground. "Did he beat you? You can tell me angel, I-"

"Phil has just left... He locked the entrance door but I didn't hear his car motor. I guess he's somewhere in this warehouse or nearby." She quickly informed him, still deeply worried about his condition.

Little by little, Andrew's eyes grew accustomed to the dark and he could make out her face. He still didn't believe his beloved Monica had been alone with the rapist while he had passed out. Terrible things - things that made him sick just to think of, could have happened to her, and it was with a trembling hand that he gently cupped her cheek, as if wanting to be sure Monica was really there, and relatively safe.

"I'm sorry, baby... I should have been faster... I shouldn't have allowed him to take you, it's my fault and-"

Monica touched his lips with her delicate fingertips, shaking her head and feeling terribly guilty for the way she had treated him a few hours before, when all he wanted to do was to save her.

"Please, don't, Andrew..." her crying voice only broke his heart again, and he wanted to gather her in his arms and take her away from that place, away from that evil man. But this time they were both in human form, and the only way to escape from that place was confronting Phil. "... I should have trusted you... Please, forgive me for the way I spoke to you..."

He pulled her in his arms, silencing her as she started crying softly. Andrew held her for long minutes, trying to figure out a way to get them out of that place before Phil came back. Sighing deeply and trying to calm down, he caressed her auburn hair until her crying subsided. Then, he pulled away and gently grabbed her face with both hands, brushing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"When the Father created me... When He sent me to you, angel, He gave me one permanent assignment... To love you and protect you and be your angel no matter what. And that's what I'll be doing for the rest of my existence, whether it's measured in days, years or centuries. And I'll honor this mission. That man who is outside will never put his hands on you... I don't even care about what I have to do to stop him." He spoke, almost in a whisper, resting his forehead against hers.

Fear and anguish filled her angelic heart and when she heard those words, Monica felt a wave of terror running down her spine. "Please, don't talk like that, Andrew... The Father is with us... I know He will send help..." the little angel whispered back, her entire body trembling. The two angels' hearts were forever connected and would always beat in the same rhythm, and that was the reason why she could feel what he was feeling.

And right now, along with fear and anguish, Monica could sense anger rising from the depths of Andrew's very soul.

X

Outside, Phil paced from one side to another, his mind in turmoil about the events of the day. When he woke up that morning, he already had a plan on his mind. A perfect plan that involved Annie being raped and then silenced forever about who the criminal the police had been looking for was. Monica and Andrew's interference weren't supposed to happen.

"Damn!" he mumbled under his breath, sighing with impatience and still figuring out what to do with the couple he had just kidnapped. He had a gun in his hand and could easily kill Andrew and have some fun with his pretty girlfriend - like he said, Monica would finish what she had interrupted before. But something else worried Phil: what if Andrew had informed someone about his destination? What if more people knew that the blond man was going to meet him?

After reflecting and calculating his next steps, the rapist came to one simple conclusion: they had to be eliminated. Both of them. Their bodies would lay somewhere in the woods and if and when the police found them, he would be far away from Salt Lake. Maybe in the other side of the country, with a new ID and in a pretty small town where nobody knew him.

And then he would meet a beautiful young lady and would start all over again.

X

"I believe the Father has already helped us... When I was sent to take Annie Home I could see who her killer was." Andrew spoke, raising his head to meet her tear-filled eyes, "But we are in human form now, angel, and that's how we have to face this man."

There was almost no light but Andrew could perfectly picture Monica's deep fear reflected on her soft brown pools. And he could also feel it in his very soul. The angel of death raised his hand and gently cupped her cheek, controlling himself not to make her even more nervous than she already was. "I'm here with you, and I'll always be, no matter what, baby. Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart, Andrew..." two big tears rolled down her cheeks as she said that.

He leaned forward and brushed a tiny kiss on her lips. "Then I already have the most important thing."

A noise coming from the warehouse door drew their attention and when it flung open, the light of a gas lamp illuminated the dark place. And an even darker face was behind that spot of light. Phil's eyes were shining and one could see there was so much evil in them that it made the angels tremble inside.

With an ironic smile upon his face, he was holding the same gun with which he had shot Annie an hour earlier. The angels rose to their feet, not knowing what to expect from that man. He was evil in person. Instinctively, Andrew stood between him and Monica, shielding her from his depraved gaze, ready to react to any attempt on Phil's part to hurt her.

"So... now that the little couple had some time alone, I guess I'm the one to start having some fun here!" he spoke, and the way he looked at Monica nearly made her feel sick in the stomach.

Monica turned her face away from him, not bearing to look at the rapist. Permanently holding a gun, Phil now looked at Andrew. "I'll ask you, and I'll ask you only once: does anybody else know about our meeting?"

The angel of death remained firmly staring back at him, but secretly he found himself in a difficult situation. Nobody knew where he and Monica were. When Andrew found out who the rapist was, he rushed to Monica's side, in his human form, and perhaps disobeying his orders to take Annie Home.

"That's a doubt you'll have to put up with." The blond angel spoke, anger burning inside his very soul. Were they unarmed and alone there, nothing would stop him from punching that man in the face many times.

Phil was staring deep inside his green eyes and a few seconds later, he let out a scary laughter. "No, I won't. You've just answered to my question..." then, he turned to Monica, "I'm glad that Annie found such a beautiful roommate! You and I will have so much fun!"

"Don't you dare put your hands on her!" Andrew gave a step forward, "I'd refuse my own nature if you try to hurt her!" he finally said, ready to put those words in practice. Words that had a greater meaning to him and Monica.

And it was the Irish angel who made one last attempt to revert that situation, terrified by what could happen there. "Please, leave us alone... I can't believe that in your heart there isn't a single trace of the human being you once were... Of the human being that God created. Annie loved you! Please honor this love and have an act of compassion! Do it for her!" Monica's pleading voice and the last remains of hope in her tear-filled eyes somewhat touched Phil.

But not in the way she expected.

"Had I known you were so... enchanting, I'd have chosen you to be my special valentine instead!"

In a cold, calculated movement, he pointed the gun at Andrew, and before they knew it, a gunshot echoed inside the abandoned warehouse, followed by Monica's terrified cry.

"No!"

Phil shot Andrew in the abdomen, and as the blond angel fell on the ground, poorly supported by Monica, he grinned with contentment, "Shooting you in the head wouldn't be that fun, you know. It would kill you immediately..." he said, kneeling on the ground to watch closely as Andrew covered the wound caused by the bullet; Monica's hand covering his, and blood quickly spreading over his body. "This way you can be alive to watch what I'll do with your beautiful girlfriend!"

"Monica..." he whispered, as a sharp pain tore his very soul and fear consumed his heart. His Monica was defenseless, exposed to that evil man who would hurt her in the most terrible way someone could hurt another living creature, either human or angel.

"Andrew..." her crying voice and the way she looked at him broke his heart all over again. The little Irish angel was holding his head, keeping him close to her chest and he could see, once again, the selfless creature that she was. Monica wasn't worried about herself. She feared for what would happen to him instead.

"Angel..." he moaned with pain, but Phil interrupted that sad moment and, with a rough grip around Monica's arms, he pulled her away from her beloved Andrew. "No!" she cried, trying in vain to get rid of his firm hold.

"Monica! No! Leave her alone..." Andrew begged, raising his hand as if he could really reach the Irish angel.

"Let's see how sweet your precious 'angel' is!" Phil spoke, pulling her close to him, pointing the gun at her face.

"Please, let me go! Stay away from me!" Monica fought to escape from his hand as he dragged her to a corner, hurting her arm, leaving angry marks on her delicate white skin.

Her resistance infuriated Phil. "What's the matter with you, huh? I'm not good enough for you? You prefer that bastard over there?"

Monica's eyes met those of the criminal, and now she understood the truth: evil had already taken full control over his soul. It had created roots that were so deep that no one, human or angel, would ever be able to remove. "You are nothing like Andrew..." she said, her Irish temper finally bursting out her very soul.

That statement was enough to push his anger to the limits. With a violent movement, he threw her on the hard ground up against the wall and placed his gun next to the gas lamp, over a shelf. Then, he pulled the knife out of his pocket, its blade shining in the darkness. "Well, then I'll make you try something different!" he said, with an evil smile, and then looked at Andrew, who remained lying on the ground, bleeding and unable to do much. "And I'll let the boyfriend watch how to do it!"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Monica's mind was whirling as Phil knelt on the ground, towering over her, knife blade pressed up against her cheek. The same thoughts kept running through her mind: Andrew had been shot. Annie was dead. Phil was a murderer. He was about to r…

"Please, no. Phil, please," Her voice was choked, even as her entire body trembled.

"I like to hear 'em beg, Monica," He whispered, breath hot against her ear, before his lips grazed her cheek, causing her stomach to churn violently.

"You can't do this…you can't…I'm an angel…" The words were a desperate plea that the familiar warm glow would surround her and end this madness.

"Oh, are you now? I'll admit you look like one, but I'll have to let you know shortly if you are truly an angel inside and out."

When Phil forced his lips down upon hers, the little angel fought vehemently against the strong human as whimpering cries escaped her. He was going to do it…he was going to rape her…and Andrew was bleeding to death so close by.

She didn't even realize as the scream filled the room that it was hers. It was a cry of complete anguish that echoed off the walls and filled the darkened room. Even after Phil's fist connected with her cheek, causing white hot pain to cloud her vision, the scream continued. A crash a moment later and the pressure of Phil's grip on her arms subsided.

The sound of Monica's cry had propelled Andrew from the floor, despite the horrible pain such movement caused. Though it was against his angelic nature, he could not bear what was about to happen to his beloved, and his hand weakly reached for the gas lamp. Swinging it violently, the flame diminished before the lamp hit Phil in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

The man's body fell on top of the little angel and her terrified screams intensified. It was only the sound of Andrew repeatedly calling her name that finally caused her to calm enough to realize what had just happened. Softer cries poured from her lips as she shoved Phil off of her with all the strength in her being.

"Andrew…Andrew…Andrew…" Monica murmured between sobs as she crawled to where he was on the floor once more. She pulled his head into her lap, her trembling hand stroking his blonde hair, "We have to…get out of here…we have to…"

He closed his eyes in anguish for a moment before he reached up to touch her delicate cheek, already able to feel the swelling from Phil's fist, "Baby, there is no 'we'. _You_ have to get out of here."

The little angel blinked, not quite sure of what she'd just heard, "No…you're coming with me…you need help…"

"Angel, listen to me," His voice was soft and weak, but still somehow steady, "Phil is going to wake up again and you cannot be here. I can't make it, Monica, but you need to run and run hard. He can't catch you."

She was already shaking her head violently, "No! I'm not leaving you! I'm not! I'll help you! I can do it!"

His heart swelled with love at her words, despite the fact that they both knew they weren't true. Yes, she could try to help him, but there was no way her human form could support his weight and Andrew wasn't even sure he had the strength to walk, "I know that you would try, sweetheart, but you have to move faster. He'll look for you, Angel and he can't find you baby, because I won't be able to help you." His vision was starting to fade from the loss of blood and he knew in a few minutes he would fall into unconsciousness.

"No…" The word caught on a sob as her hand kept running through his hair, needing to touch him, "This is…my fault…I should have listened to you…I should have seen what Phil was…but I just looked at him and…missed you so much…because I told you we…we needed time apart!"

"Noo, Angel, you're wrong," He took her hand and brought it to his lips, watching as she shook her head once more, "Baby, listen to me because there isn't much time. You have to promise me that you will run. You will leave here and run into the woods and keep running. Promise me, Monica."

How could he ask this of her? How could he expect her to leave him here with a man who had already shot him? How could she know for sure that God would intervene and help him? How could she know if His plan involved that? Monica lowered her head as sobs shook through her small body.

"Promise me, baby," Andrew whispered, "If he hurts you…Angel, I couldn't bear it. Promise me."

"I..I…promise.." She hated herself for the words, and her sobs increased as Andrew went limp in her arms the moment she said them.

"Andrew! Andrew!" Monica called his name again and again, before she placed her hand against his heart, feeling the steady, albeit weak, beat, "I love you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry…" Lowering her head, she brushed her lips to his, even as her tears fell against his cheek.

Tenderly, she lowered his head to the floor as she heard a weak groan from Phil. Somehow, she stood up despite how badly her legs were shaking. Shrugging out of her coat, she covered her beloved angel's body with it, in an attempt to keep him warm. Then she turned and grabbed the gun that Phil had left lie by the lamp. It felt as if it were burning her hand to touch it, but she was not about to leave it here for Phil to use against Andrew again. She then, reached down and grabbed the knife as well, before she nervously placed her hand into the man's pocket, relief filling her when she found his cell phone. Her fingers shook as she dialed 911 and then tried to control her tears enough to speak.

"Please…you have to help my friend…" Monica managed to give the address that Phil had given her when she had gotten into his car, even as the realization flooded her mind that he had never meant for her to leave this place alive,

"Please, you have to hurry. My friend, Andrew…he's been shot by the man you've been looking for…his name is Phil Wilson…please, you have to hurry."

Hearing another groan coming from Phil, Monica ended the call. Dropping the cell phone and grabbing the gun and knife once more, she ran out of the building, knowing that if she looked back, she'd never leave.

X

The cold night air bit into the Irish angel's skin as she left the building and launched herself into the woods. Monica hated the darkness with her entire being, but she had made a promise and she had to keep it. She hadn't run very far before she stopped, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. What if Phil couldn't find her and turned his rage on Andrew again?

Though frightened tears continued to fall from her doe-like eyes, Monica retraced her steps back to the edge of the woods, where the abandoned farmhouse came into view. Kneeling down behind a huge rock, she waited, shivering in the night. She had to protect Andrew…it was her fault he was there, no matter how much he disagreed. Closing her eyes for a moment she lifted up an urgent care for the Father to take care of him and she was still praying when she heard the sound of shuffling gravel.

"Angel!" Phil's voice was tinged with anger and Monica's breath caught in her throat, "Come on out, Angel. You and me have some unfinished business to attend to."

Gathering all of her courage, Monica rose to her feet, and raised her voice in fear she didn't have to pretend to feel, "Stay away from me! Go away!" She watched in terror as with the sound of her voice, Phil broke into a run in her direction.

Turning quickly, Monica started running as fast as her legs would carry her. It was too dark to see where she was going, and branches lashed up against her face, causing stinging pain, but still she didn't stop. She had to lead this man as far away from Andrew as she could and she quickened her steps as she heard Phil still crashing through the woods behind her, continually calling her "Angel". The sound of his voice saying the affectionate name that was reserved only for Andrew nearly made her feel sick, but she tried not to dwell on it as she continued to run.

The sound of Phil's voice grew fainter as the little angel placed a greater distance between them. Her breathing came hard and frantic and her face both throbbed from his fist earlier and stung from the many tiny cuts made by the branches, but she continued to run.

Suddenly, Monica was thrown forward, her foot tangling in some errant branches that she had been unable to see. She was moving fast enough that when she fell, she tumbled, her head hitting against the hard ground as a cry escaped her. Lying on the cold ground, she breathed hard and listened, but the woods now seemed silent; almost too silent.

As she sat up, she felt a warmth on her leg and she reached down and gasped. The knife she'd had in her pocket had sliced into her thigh upon her fall, the gash long, deep and flowing blood freely. Terribly frightened, she unbuttoned the sweater she was wearing overtop a sleeveless blouse and tied it around the wound, trying to control the blood flow as best she could. It was hurting now, throbbing painfully and her fingers trembled as she touched her head, feeling blood there also.

"Angel!"

Phil's voice was close once more and Monica forced herself to her feet despite pain and dizziness and started running as best as she could. He was too close and she had to lose him once again.

She'd made a promise.

After ten minutes, the pain was nearly unbearable and she could feel herself growing weaker.

"Father, help me," Monica murmured and a moment later a large formation of rocks came into view, only the sudden illumination from the moonlight allowing her to see it. Moving slower now, she slipped behind the rocks and sank down to the ground, trying to keep her breathing as quiet as she could. Reaching down, she grimaced; the entire leg of her blue jeans was soaked in blood and she was growing more and more lightheaded.

Hearing footsteps, she held her breath, her heart beating in her chest so loudly she was sure Phil would be able to hear it. But he didn't and a few moments later, she heard him move further into the woods.

But it was only moments after that, that the little angel lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The first sunrays were almost touching the earth when an ambulance finally arrived at the abandoned warehouse. There was also a police car along with it and it didn't take them too long to find only one body lying on the dirty floor inside the house.

"Is he alive?" a policeman wanted to know, eyes permanently attentive in every corner around them.

"He's been shot and lost a great quantity of blood, but his heart still beats... He has to be removed immediately!" one of the paramedics said, checking the pulse on Andrew's neck.

"The lady who made the phone call also mentioned the killer was still around..." One of the cops said, "Let's take a look outside, he might not be far!"

The man who was assisting Andrew turned to look at him with worry. "What about this woman?"

"Let's hope and pray she's alright, Nick... and that the maniac who did this hasn't found her..."

Moments later, the paramedics placed Andrew on a stretcher and inside the ambulance. They did their job in a hurry as they knew the blond man's condition was critical. After they had closed the doors of the vehicle and were ready to leave, they heard the shouted voice of one of the policemen who were searching the area. "Wait, there is another!"

Annie's body was lying lifeless in a spot not far from the warehouse, where the grass grew high and no one would have found her. Like Andrew, she too had been shot and the signs of physical aggression were evident.

"She's dying..." the paramedic spoke, feeling immensely sorry at the image right before his eyes. Nicholas was a skilled and experienced professional and was used to witnessing tragedy, but somehow that scene shocked him a lot deeper than any other.

"Do you think she was the woman who called?"

"No... I don't think so, she seems to have been here for hours..." the man replied, he and his colleagues quickly bringing another stretcher. Before they left, the paramedic turned to the policemen who were still searching the area. There was anger in his eyes. "Please, find the bastard..."

x

He moved fast throughout the darkness, as if evil itself had taken a human form. The shadows and horrible forms that would scare anyone who dared to enter the woods at night were ignored by the dangerous criminal. He was already used to the darkness - he had been keeping it deep inside his very soul for a long time. But the night was coming to an end and the sunrays would make his escape twice difficult. In his search for Monica, Phil was too far from the warehouse now, but the complete silence of the area allowed him to hear a siren at a distance.

What if they found Andrew and Monica? What if they found Annie?

Sighing deeply, with his eyes sparkling with hate, he decided to let go of his prey. There could be many others out there. Maybe in another town far from Salt Lake City, where nobody knew him, he would be able to add more victims to his already long list.

Phil soon found the road that crossed the woods and led to the next city. He was breathing hard and straightened his clothes, trying to gain a more decent aspect. With the dawning of the day, a few cars started to pass by and he only had to ask for a ride. With a smile upon his face, soon the rapist managed to make a truck driver stop for him. Much to his disappointment, though, as he preferred an unaware lonely woman heading to work.

"Never mind", he thought, "there would be one eventually."

X

"This is not fair, Michael! Please, give me Will back!"

A little girl's voice echoed throughout the woods along with a young boy's laughter. Hours after the horrible night, the sun was shining and illuminating their way through the trees and bushes, as the blond six-year-old chased an equally blond little boy, not much older than she was.

"You gotta catch it first, Kathy!" he yelled in reply, with a mischievous grin upon his face as he ran along the irregular path on the ground, holding a small teddy bear.

"I'll tell mommy and daddy!" she protested, clearly very upset with her brother.

The two children ran for some more steps and Michael approached a large formation of rocks. Moving slower now, the little boy saw it as a great place to hide from his complaining little sister. He walked around the biggest rock and was ready to hide behind it when a terrifying scene came into his view. Michael stood still for some seconds, in complete shock.

"Michael, I can see you, you can't hide from me!" his little sister caught him a second later and she too let her mouth drop open with what she saw.

On the ground, next to the biggest rock, a beautiful young lady was lying on the ground. Her pale face and the big blood spot on the sand and also soaking her jeans told them she was dead. The little girl let out a frightened cry which startled her brother.

"Come on, Kathy, let's get out of here!" he held her hand firmly in his and the two siblings left the place in a hurry, searching for the comfort of their parents' arms.

Some minutes later, a man and a woman stared at Monica's lifeless body with shock and compassion. Edward and Susan Harris thought that their children's scared cries were nothing but the result of their imagination. Nevertheless, the couple reconsidered checking on Michael and Kathy's far fetched story due to the expression of fear in their angelic faces.

"Oh, dear God!" the woman covered her mouth; her heart was beating wildly.

"God have mercy on her soul..." her husband said, equally horrified with the image before his eyes.

Shedding tears of sorrow and compassion, the woman gave a few steps closer to the body and knelt on the ground right next to Monica. The mark caused by Phil's violent punch and the many tiny cuts on her face made by the branches during her escape were more evident now. Her arms were also stung with many cuts, as she had removed her sweater to tie it up around her leg, and now the garment was soaked with blood as well as her jeans. "Poor young lady... She had a life ahead... Who could have done something so cruel?"

"It seems she's been attacked... maybe even... raped." the man said, he and his wife with profound disgust.

"Oh, God!" She moved her eyes, trying to find an explanation to so much cruelty when something else called her attention. "Edward... look!"

Hidden in between two rocks were the knife and the gun that belonged to Monica and Andrew's aggressor. To protect a vulnerable Andrew, the Irish angel had taken them with her before leaving the abandoned farm house, while the rapist lied unconscious on the ground. It seemed that the two objects were burning her hands as she held them, but she intended to take them away from the criminal's eyes. He would never use them against Andrew again.

"The guns used in the crime?" the woman questioned, frightened by the two objects.

"Hum... Strange... If they were used in the crime, they couldn't be here, next to the victim..." her husband spoke, intrigued with that fact.

Susan reached out and caressed the angel's face and frowned. "She's so cold..."

Edward knelt next to his wife, and touched Monica's neck. And what he felt made his heart skip a beat for the second time. "Oh, my God! She's alive!"

"Alive?" She spoke, in disbelief as she watched her husband move closer to Monica and gather the angel in his arms.

"Yes! Come with me, Sue, we have to find help!" he said, and then turned to look at the objects found on the ground next to Monica, "And get a plastic bag to put those... Something tells me they'll be very useful to find out what happened here..." As carefully as he could, but with an accelerated pace, he left the spot, running against time in order to save a life.

They soon reached their SUV, parked not far from the rocks, and Edward carefully placed the young lady in the back seat, where his wife also stayed. Susan held Monica's head on her lap as her husband took the driver's seat. As much as he knew it was wrong, their children took the passenger's seat and he drove to the nearest hospital.

With tear-filled eyes, Susan looked at Monica's small form, not missing the awful and long cut on her leg. "Please, God, let this young lady live..." the woman whispered.

"Will she be alright, daddy?" the little girl wanted to know, she and her brother still very scared.

"We have to do like your mom is doing, sweetie. Praying for her is the best we can do..."

Those vast woods covered two different cities and during her escape, Monica didn't realize how far she had managed to go. The very spot where she was found was too far from Salt Lake, and therefore she was taken to its neighbor city. When Edward stopped the car in front of the hospital and announced what had happened, the paramedics were quick to remove Monica from the car and place her on a stretcher, carrying her along the long corridor and to the ER.

She would be far from Andrew and treated by different doctors.

During the rest of the day and the following night, two angels in human form and one of their assignments agonized and fought even unconsciously against the serious wounds on their bodies.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for the feedback. Hello, Anna1862, thanks a lot! Here goes one more chapter especially for ya! :-)

**CHAPTER 11**

Hours later a rigid Tess sat next to Andrew's hospital bed, hand holding his, head bowed in silent prayer. She had been called to be here and the scene that had met her old eyes was not what she had expected at all.

Andrew had been shot and had been in surgery for hours. The doctors had been able to remove the bullet fragments and the angel's human form had needed blood transfusions due to the amount of blood he had lost, but he was alive, even though he had yet to regain consciousness. His handsome face was pale and the number of machines that were currently hooked up to him in the Intensive Care were enough to overwhelm even a seasoned angel such as Tess.

As if all that were not bad enough, Tess had been questioned by the police about the "Irish speaking woman" who had called 911 to come and help her friend. When the officer had played the 911 call back for Tess, there was not only no denying that it was Monica who had called, but also that her Angel Girl was bordering on hysterical and was obviously terrified. Tess' concern only deepened with the news that neither Monica nor the killer had been present when the police had arrived at the scene.

Raising her head, the old angel looked at her Angel Boy sadly, even as she held his hand more tightly, "What happened out there, baby?" She whispered, reaching her other hand up to smooth back his blonde hair, "How did you get yourself shot and where on earth is your Angel Girl?"

x

Many miles away, the arrival of an unidentified female to Utah General Hospital, was causing quite a bit of concern. The young woman had lost a lot of blood due to the long and deep cut on her leg and only the low temperatures during the night had kept her from bleeding to death. Though that had been a blessing, the cold night had also served to make the weakened angel even more vulnerable and her little body was riddled with fever.

She had needed a transfusion and twenty three stitches in her leg. Dr. Edmonds was also concerned about the laceration on her forehead and was fairly certain by the deep bruise on the woman's face that someone had intentionally beaten her.

Despite the pain medication, in an attempt to keep her resting peacefully, her slumber was anything but. Monica tossed and turned, whimpering over the pain in her leg and murmuring things her nurses couldn't quite understand. They were certain that their patient had been through something terrible, but they felt helpless to bring her any comfort.

Katie, one of the nurses, decided to spend her lunch hour with her newest patient, concerned that the young woman might tear out her IV with her restless movements. Katie was one of the older nurses, well into her forties, and she had seen many sad sights in her years working here, but there was something about this patient that made her feel particularly protective.

"Sweetheart, please try to rest," Katie whispered soothingly as Monica's head moved from side to side on her pillow, her expression obviously one of great fear. Reaching for the angel's hand, Katie gave a reassuring squeeze, surprised when Monica's eyes opened. A moment later, and the nurse knew that her patient was not really seeing her, but was more delusional due to her fever and trauma.

"Please...you have to ...help him...please..." Monica was sobbing as she held Katie's hand in a near death grip, "I didn't want to leave him...please, you have to believe me...it's my fault...it was all my fault...Annie...Andrew...oh Andrew..."

"Hush now, sweet girl," Katie whispered, wiping at the tears on Monica's cheeks before moving to stroke her tangled auburn hair, "You need to rest. It's all right. You're safe now."

Wearily, the young angel's eyes began to close, "Andrew..." The word was a whisper on her lips before she gave way to unconsciousness.

Katie watched her patient sadly as she shook her head, "God, hold this one close to you right now...and whoever Annie and Andrew are, I suspect they could use you as well."

x

"Any change, Katie?" Dr. Edmonds asked as he came into the room some time later. He was an elderly doctor with great compassion and Katie had always had the utmost respect for him.

"No, poor thing. She's been hallucinating off and on, calling out for someone named Andrew. She also mentioned an Annie. I'm going to check with admissions to see if anyone by those names has been admitted," She shook her head, her eyes on her patient, "I'd venture a guess that this Andrew she's been calling out for is probably frantic wondering where she is."

"If he's alive," Dr. Edmonds replied quietly, "I don't know why she was carrying a gun and a knife, but that matter is in police hands at this point."

"I don't think she'd hurt anybody."

"You don't know her, Katie." He had known this nurse for years and felt as comfortable talking to her as he did anyone in his family.

"No, I don't, but look at her."

Their eyes moved to Monica's gentle face, watching as she whimpered restlessly in her sleep, Andrew's name occasionally forming on her lips. Her forehead was bathed in feverish sweat and even in sleep she was anything but calm.

"She couldn't hurt anyone," Katie added softly, "There's just something about her that tells me that."

"I hope you're right. The police are impatiently waiting to talk to her, but I'm not allowing them in here until her condition improves and her fever breaks. Her radiographs have come back and there is fluid in her lungs."

"Pneumonia. It was so cold out last night and she was already so weak from her blood loss. I'll keep a close eye on her."

"Go check on the names she's been calling. It might give us a clue as to who she is or what happened to her." He smiled at Katie as with a nod, she hurried from the room and down the hall.

Approaching the Admissions desk, Katie smiled at the young woman working, "Hi Lisa. Can you tell me if we've had anyone admitted in the last twenty-four hours by the names of Andrew or Annie?"

The brunette raised an inquiring eyebrow, "No last names, Katie?"

"Nope, sorry. That's all I got."

"You don't make it easy on me," Lisa grinned teasingly before she punched several keys on the keyboard, her expert eyes scanning the screen for several minutes, "Katie, I got nothin'. No one by either name. Is this about our Jane Doe from early this morning?"

Katie nodded her head, "Yeah. She's been calling out for those two people and we were hoping it might help us identify her. I'm not even sure she's from around her as she has an accent. Maybe Scottish or Irish. I'm not sure which."

"Well, I'll keep my eyes and ears open. The police captain keeps calling for updates on her condition. I finally told him to check back tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lisa. She isn't coherent enough to speak to anyone and won't be for awhile."

As Katie headed back up to her floor, she said a silent prayer for her patient, as well as for her friends. She wanted so much to be right about this woman as she felt so certain that the young foreign female wouldn't so much as hurt a fly.

X

The day stretched out before Tess with no change to Andrew's condition, despite the fact that a few of his machines had found their way out of the room. He was breathing better despite the fact that he had yet to regain consciousness.

The older angel had spent a small portion of the day down the hall, checking on Monica's assignment, Annie, who had been brought in at the same time as Andrew. The young reporter had come through surgery, but was still listed as critical, and this did little to calm Tess' fears about where her missing "baby" could possibly be. With both Andrew and Monica's assignment having been shot, it only led the angel to think the worst.

Tess watched through the window in Andrew's hospital room as the sun began its descent, eventually disappearing behind the mountains, only to be replaced with a million stars in the dark sky. It reminded the angel of nights at the cabin and of the patient way Andrew would explain all of the constellations to the ever inquisitive Irish angel.

"Oh baby," She whispered, giving Andrew's hand a gentle squeeze, "I really need for you to come back to me."

Though she had whispered those words numerous times since the previous night, this time was different as Andrew's hand twitched slightly in hers, the movement enough to cause the older angel to stand, "Andrew? Come on, Angel Boy."

With agonizing slowness, the green orbs opened and he grimaced at the bright lights, "Tess..."

"Hang on, baby," She hurriedly brought the Styrofoam cup of water to his lips, allowing him to drink from the straw, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake!"

A weary smile crossed his lips briefly before it faded. Images from the old barn suddenly came back at him rapid fire: Phil shooting him, Phil trying to hurt Monica, his angel begging him not to make her leave him, her sobs the last sound he'd heard until now...

"Monica? Tess, where is she? Is she all right?"

"Baby, you need to calm down," She soothed, though with his words she felt anything but calm. If Andrew didn't know where she was...

"Tess, please! Where is she? Is she here?" He grabbed her hand with surprising strength, and his green eyes pleaded with her, in them a desperation she wasn't sure she had ever seen in them before.

"No, baby. Monica, she called for the ambulance for you, but when the police got there, they only found you...and Annie, Monica's assignment."

He could hardly believe the words he was hearing as he struggled to remain calm as with each panicked breath, pain shot through his chest, "Phil? They didn't find him?"

"No, Andrew. They still haven't found either of them."

Sheer adrenaline caused him to sit up in bed, despite the tremendous pain the movement caused him, "I have to get out of here. I have to find her."

"Angel Boy, you can't," Tess stopped him one of her token stern expressions, "You're in human form and you just had major surgery. You aren't going anywhere!"

"Well, look who's up!" Dr. Grove looked more than pleased as she came into the room, though her expression faded somewhat when she saw her patient sitting up and looking more than a little agitated, "Andrew, you need to lie back down or you're going to rip out your sutures."

"No, listen to me. My friend, Monica, I have to find her; someone has to find her!"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Andrew's doctor had to call a nurse to administer him a tranquilizer as the blond angel insisted on leaving the hospital and trying to find his beloved Monica. Even though he refused any kind of medication, Tess managed to at least make him listen to her.

"There's no way you'll leave this hospital right now!" the supervisor said, with all the authority that she could muster.

"Tess, Monica! Somebody has to find Monica! She was alone with that man! What if he caught her? What if he..."

"We don't know that, Andrew!" she replied, even though she felt a shiver running down her spine at his incomplete sentence.

"When the paramedics brought you and Annie, the police remained at the farm to search the area and look for more possible victims, Andrew." Dr Grove spoke, "And they didn't find anybody, which probably means that your friend might be somewhere out there, maybe she found a shelter, maybe-"

"I can't feel her!" he replied, on the verge of despair, and totally forgetting that his true nature should not be revealed in those circumstances.

But Dr Grove interpreted it as natural confusion and nervousness due to the terrifying experience he had been through. "I understand what you're trying to say, Andrew, but right now it's up with the police to do their job. Have some patience."

"And most importantly, have some faith." Tess added, giving Andrew a meaningful gaze he could not ignore.

"He was a rapist... He shot Annie and me and was ready to hurt Monica when I stopped him..."

Those words touched the doctor deeply, as she had already treated many patients that had been through that terrible experience. She pictured the young lady whom Andrew spoke of with so much love being beaten and violated. She could imagine the shame and pain the young woman would feel and also the terrible night she, Andrew and Annie had experienced.

"I'll tell the police you're awake and that you have many things to tell them." She finally said, and left the bedroom on the following second.

X

At Utah General Hospital, one more ambulance was parked outside and a nurse and a doctor came towards the stretcher where he was.

"Michael Davis, 45. A car accident caused one broken leg and many other minor injuries. He is coming from Salt Lake City Hospital now that his condition has improved. His family lives a few blocks from here." One of the paramedics who had accompanied the patient informed the medical staff.

The nurse and the doctor conducted the stretcher through the corridors of the hospital where Monica was, amongst many other people who were waiting to be assisted. As she passed by the Admissions counter, the nurse handed the new patient's file to the secretary and disappeared at the end of the corridor. Lisa took the paper in her hands and placed it next to the other patents' files, all the ones that had been admitted in the last 48 hours.

Some time later the phone next to her rang one more time on that busy Monday morning.

"Salt Lake City Hospital, Lisa speaking." She spoke, while typing a report.

"Good morning, Lisa. This is doctor Grove, from Utah General Hospital. One of my patients has been transferred up there and I guess he might have already been admitted. His name is Michael Davis."

The secretary checked the files on the counter and soon found the name she'd been told. "Yes, Dr Grove, he arrived here 20 minutes ago."

"Oh, good. Would you please get me in contact with the doctor who will be assisting him? There are some details that are probably missing on his file."

"Oh, sure, Dr Grove, I'll transfer you in a minute..."

Andrew's doctor frowned a little when she saw the policemen coming out of Andrew's room and spoke again. "Wait... Lisa, could you do me another favor before you transfer the call?"

"Sure!"

"Could you check if a young woman named Monica has been admitted in the last 48 hours?"

"No last name?"

"Sorry, no..."

The young secretary scanned the system and finally spoke again. "No... no Monica... Strange, it's the second time someone asked me something like this..." she said, remembering the "Jane Doe" who had been admitted two days ago.

"Really?" the doctor said, on the other side of the line.

"Yes. There's this young lady who is still unconscious and keeps on calling out for two people who haven't been admitted here and nobody knows who they are... She keeps on calling Andrew and Annie but there are no last names either and-"

"What?" the doctor interrupted her, her eyes wide open as it couldn't be a coincidence.

X

Sometime later, Dr Grove entered Andrew's room and there was a very worried expression on her face. The blond angel was awake but the effects of the tranquilizer she had administered him earlier that day would soon be over with the news she was about to break.

"Andrew..." she started, glad that Tess was also there.

"What is it, Dr Grove?" he wanted to know, not missing all the worry in the woman's eyes.

Tess rose to her feet and also stared at the doctor with nervousness. "Is there something wrong, doctor?"

"Andrew, you have to be calm, okay..."

"What's wrong, doctor?" he said, feeling his heartbeats accelerating.

"I... I found your Monica..." She finally spoke, and that was enough to make him sit up straight in bed, and if it wasn't for the tremendous pain in his stomach and the IV tube connected to his arm, he could have risen to his feet.

Andrew and Tess looked at each other and felt joy and fear at the same time.

"What? When? Where is she? How is she?" came the avalanche of questions and the woman placed a hand over his shoulder and tried to force him to lie down.

"Please, Andrew, stay calm! You cannot make any quick movements; you've just been through surgery!"

"No, I have to go to her! Is she hurt? What happened to her?"

"Please, doctor, tell us, is she alright?" the old angel wanted to know, as anguished as Andrew.

The woman sighed deeply. "She's been admitted to Utah General Hospital."

"A hospital? Is she hurt? Is she conscious?"

"Monica was found in the woods and when she was brought to the hospital she was already unconscious."

"Unconscious?" he feared the answer to his half-spoken question.

"Yes. I've spoken to the doctor who is taking care of her. Apparently, she spent the night in the woods, it was extremely cold and she has lost a great amount of blood."

"What?! How did this happen?" Andrew was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and a nurse entered the room to insert another dosage of medicine to his IV tube.

"Please, Dr Grove, tell us the truth... How is Monica now?" Tess pleaded, feeling the presence of tears in her dark eyes.

"She had a nasty cut on her leg. She needed a transfusion and twenty three stitches in her leg, and she has many other injuries..."

Andrew felt a knot in his stomach as if he was going to throw up at any moment. His beloved Monica, his precious little angel, being badly beaten and hurt by that animal, a beast in human form. She was so innocent, so pure and there was so much joy and kindness in the sparkle of her eyes... And now everything had been shattered by an evil man! A man that should have never been born. A man that he would hunt even if that meant going until the end of the world and make him pay for what he did.

Anger was burning inside his very soul, in a way that he had never felt before. His jaw tensed and he contracted his fists, fearing to imagine what he would do once he put his hands on the man who dared to hurt his Monica.

His angelic nature would probably be left aside then.

"And Monica also has pneumonia... That's why we took such a long time to find out where she was, she's unconscious and her condition is serious, I'll be honest with you."

Tears finally fell from Tess' eyes as she listened to the dreadful scenario the doctor was describing them. Her angel girl was so badly hurt! Like a loving mother who watches over her daughter, she needed to go there and stay with Monica!

"...And it seems she keeps calling out your name, Andrew."

That piece of information was enough to break his heart. The little angel who had made his heart her home needed him. Andrew would spend the rest of his eternity by her side if that made her heal from all the evil she had been exposed to. He would be her guardian and even give up his duty as an angel of death just to love her even if that meant just holding her in his arms and soothing away the sorrow and pain that had certainly settled in her very soul.

Andrew turned to look at his dear friend with tears in the corner of his eyes, despite the anger that consumed his soul. "Tess... She needs me... I need to go to her... right now..."

"Andrew, I don't think it's wise to leave-" his doctor tried to speak, but he didn't give her a chance to finish.

"You have an idea of what might have happened to her, don't you doctor?" he quickly replied, and could see the answer in the woman's eyes.

"We don't know that for sure..." she said, silently praying for the young lady who was so dear to his heart.

"I have to be there for her when she wakes up... I know I shouldn't leave the hospital but I can be treated there... If you don't let me go, doctor, I'll leave anyway... It's my Monica there... my entire world..."

x

It was the beginning of that cold afternoon when someone pushed Monica's bedroom door open. She was in the ICU, where the only guests allowed were the patient's relatives, one by one, and for only a few minutes. They were not relatives, but who could deny the powerful bond that kept Monica and Andrew together? His green eyes quickly scanned the area, staring at all those machines attached to the little angel's body.

And there she was. Lying lifeless in the hospital bed. So close now and yet so distant from him.

Andrew's slow steps were the only sound inside the room besides the steady beep of the heart monitor, as he crossed the short path between the door and her bed. He walked with difficulty and trying to ignore all the pain those slow movements caused him. There was something a lot more urgent than this physical condition. His greatest priority needed him. And he needed her just the same. Now, more than ever.

A part of him desperately wanted to be reunited with her once again, but another part was dreading to see the physical evidences of what had happened to her in the woods. He rather be shot and die a hundred times then to see her suffering.

The angel of death was finally by the bed now and the image he saw was more devastating than everything else he had witnessed in his whole existence. The wound on her forehead, the many cuts on her face and arms, her paleness and exhaustion, the nasty gash on her leg and... all the rest he could imagine and which made him tremble, seemed like a nightmare that had turned into a painful reality.

Feeling the presence of tears, Andrew raised his hand to caress her face, but he suddenly froze, unable to do so. He was afraid to touch her. Afraid that even the slightest contact of his fingertips with her delicate skin would cause her any pain. He wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt that innocent little angel more than she had already been hurt. Andrew already felt guilt tearing up his heart for not being there to help her when she most needed him. That terrible feeling would remain there forever, that was for sure.

He had failed at his most noble assignment, the one he had promised to fulfil throughout his whole existence, along with God's will: protect and watch over the beautiful and warm-hearted angel lying before his eyes. A lonely tear finally made its way down on his face and he moved his steady hand to stroke her hair. The fact that she made no movement to acknowledge his presence hurt him deeply. But he didn't blame her. How could she welcome any caress after all the harm that bastard had inflicted on her?

"I'm so terribly sorry, angel... Please, know that I'm so terribly sorry for all the times I let you down..." he whispered, as a sob escaped him while he fought back the tears. "... I don't have the courage to ask for your forgiveness... I cannot forgive myself for not being there for you..."

The pain caused by the stitches in his stomach was almost unbearable. Feeling that he couldn't stand on his feet anymore, the blond angel knelt down by the bed and reached for her hand, desperately needing to feel that contact, even if it was the smallest one.

But when his fingers touched hers his heart seemed to skip a beat as he finally felt a tiny fraction of her body respond to his presence. Andrew gasped as Monica moved her hand slowly, allowing him to entangle his fingers with hers.

"Angel?" he called, hoping to see those sweet brown eyes open for him. But she made no other movement. The permanent noise of the heart monitor went on, as the angel of death said a prayer for the most beautiful angel he had ever met. He needed her to continue in his world as much as a human being needed air to breathe.

As simple as that.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13**

After Katie had a discussion with Andrew about setting him up in a room, the nurses elected to move a recliner into Monica's room. Yes, it was outside of normal protocol, but the still recovering angel was adamant that he was not going to leave Monica's side. Though the recliner allowed him to rest, more importantly, from his point of view, he was able to keep his ever watchful eyes on his angel and was able to keep hold of her hand.

Andrew had been fitfully dozing in the chair when the sound of Monica's voice brought him completely back to wakefulness. He sat up as quickly as his healing sutures would allow, feeling both hopeful and apprehensive about Monica waking up, but as Katie had warned him, her murmurs were those of someone hallucinating, though her words were enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"No…no, please…please…" With her words, tears were instantly trailing down her pale cheeks, "Andrew…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I didn't want to…I didn't…"

His heart ached as he wiped at her tears, trying to speak around the emotions that were threatening to consume him, "No, baby. Sweetheart, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I love you so much, Angel."

Her dark eyes fluttered open briefly and the raw pain that was in those brown pools nearly took his breath away. But a moment later, they closed, causing more tears to escape, "I'm sorry.."

"Shh," Andrew whispered, his hands stroking her hair back from her forehead as his own eyes burned with tears, "No apologies, Monica. I'm the one who is so incredibly sorry, but please know that no matter what, I am here for you. No more time away from each other, baby. We'll get through this together; I promise you we will. You're everything to me, my little angel, absolutely everything…"

"Andrew…"

"I'm here, baby. I'm here."

He continued to speak softly to her even though her expression remained troubled and when the door to her room opened, the blond angel turned desperate eyes to Tess and Katie, "Isn't there something you can give her? Something to help her to rest?"

"We've tried, Andrew," Katie explained gently, seeing the anguish in his expression, "She doesn't respond to it. We've given her as much sedative as is safe, but it only calms her for a short time." She approached him, her eyes sympathetic, "You need to rest too."

Andrew stubbornly ignored the comment and looked at Tess, "Did you find out? Did they do a rape kit when she was brought in?"

The older angel shook her head, "They didn't, baby. Monica had lost a lot of blood and her body was in shock. They were so busy trying to stabilize her, that it never crossed their minds."

His tortured eyes turned back to the restless angel in the bed. He had hoped the emergency staff had tested her. He wanted to spare her the pain of telling him when she woke up.

"Angel Boy, Katie is right. You need to get some rest," Tess admonished him carefully.

"If I fall asleep, then I'll be leaving her alone again," His voice was filled with self-loathing, his anger with himself nearly palpable.

"You'll be right here and I will be too. If she wakes up, I'll wake you up," Still seeing his stubborn expression, she played the one card she knew would work, "She's going to need you when she wakes up and you won't be any good to her if you've slowed down your own recovery."

That one bit of strategically placed guilt worked as both angel and nurse watched Andrew's shoulders droop with defeat. Using the bar on Monica's bed, he pulled himself to his feet and ignoring the pain, he leaned over and brushed Monica's forehead with his lips, "I love you, baby and I'll be right here, okay? Try to rest, Angel. I'm not going anywhere."

Though he didn't protest further as he sat back down in the recliner and allowed Tess to cover him with a blanket, his eyes never moved from the little angel's face until he finally, against his will, fell asleep.

x

The next two days passed with agonizing slowness for the two angels who kept their vigil beside of Monica's bed. The little angel's fever continued to spike and wane and her restless murmurings were a source of constant pain for Andrew. The fact that she was incoherent only served to remind him that Monica didn't truly know he was there with her as she often called out for him, begging for someone to help him and pleading for absolution for herself.

The fact that her tortured mind allowed her to blame herself caused an ache in his heart greater than any he had ever known before. Though Andrew tried not to dwell in the past, he was unable to forget that he had started this entire avalanche of emotions the day she had confessed her feelings to him so long ago. That had been the first time in his existence he had not been honest with her and the repercussions of that moment had just snowballed to bring them to this moment in time. He would give anything to be able to do it all over again.

"I should have been there, Tess," he stated softly, "I never should have left her alone with that animal."

"Angel Boy, you had been shot," The older angel replied evenly, relieved that he was at least starting to talk about it openly. The last two days had been entirely too quiet, "Your human form is no match for a bullet."

"I should have fought harder. I knew what was at stake. I knew what he wanted to do to her. She looks to me to keep her safe and I failed to do that."

"Andrew, we don't even know if the worst happened yet-."

"Then why does she keep apologizing, Tess?" He whispered, bringing the little angel's hand to his lips, "What else does she possibly think she should be sorry for?"

"She could be apologizing for anything, Andrew, because her words have made little sense because of her fever. Only Monica and the Father know what went on that night and no matter what it was, He will see her through it."

"He's given me such a gift and I have taken such terrible care of it."

The older angel leaned forward in her chair to meet her eyes squarely with his, "Now you hold it right there, Mr. Halo. For two angels who are venturing where no angel has ever gone before, you two have done remarkably well. You're finding your way, baby and you are both bound to make mistakes along that way. Both you and Monica have had to deal with all these new emotions and situations and you've both made some of the same mistakes as some of your assignments," She drew in a deep breath and then continued, "But one thing I do know for certain and that is how much the two of you love each other. That love, Andrew, is what is going to sustain you both, no matter what happens next. Your love for each other and the Father's love for both of you will get you through whatever is to come."

He was quiet for a moment, his tender gaze focused on Monica's face, "I love her more than I could ever have imagined possible and I just…I just want to hold her until this is all over; until she's healed, no matter what that entails."

"And you will, baby. You will."

x

By late that afternoon, Andrew wasn't sure he could take much more. His beloved angel was having a particularly bad nightmare that he was unable to calm her through and the sound of her anguished voice growing louder and louder as she called out his name, caused the tears to fall freely from his eyes. She was calling out for him to help her and he had been unable to do anything. The guilt was eating him alive.

"Baby, please…it's okay, Angel…it's going to be all right...I promise…"

But she still called out for him until he could stand it no longer, "Baby, I'll be back. I need to find your nurse…they have to be able to give you something. I won't be long." He kissed her hand repeatedly, trying to gather the courage to leave her side, even if only for a moment.

His gait was slow due to residual pain, and he wished that Tess were still here to either find a nurse or sit with Monica while he did. He didn't want to leave her alone. He didn't want to leave her alone ever again.

His eyes searched for Katie even as his mind went over every possible scenario of what Monica had been through. What frightened him more than anything was what her reaction to him would be. He had seen women before who had been raped; he had seen the fear in their eyes when being near any man after undergoing such an ordeal. How could he not hold her? What if she couldn't allow it?

He nearly stumbled at the mere possibility, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. Looking up, he saw the chapel and a moment later he was inside, dropping down into a pew. His arms rested on the pew in front of him as he lowered his head.

What would this do to her confidence? To her self worth? He could hardly imagine it. Would it cause their new relationship to be over before it had really begun? No. That couldn't be true; he wouldn't let it be true. He would convince her that he loved her just as much as he ever had; more if that was even possible. Nothing any human could say or do to her could possibly change how precious she was in his eyes and he would make her see that. He had to. He couldn't imagine anything else.

Opening his eyes, they focused on the floor, catching a tiny glint of something shiny and small. Reaching down, Andrew picked up a little ring; a child's ring, like the ones they would get out of a twenty-five cent machine or out of a box of cereal. The little "diamond" was plastic and he sadly placed it on his finger, though it didn't even reach his first knuckle. But staring at the ring suddenly made him certain of what he needed to do.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The sun was rising on the horizon and its first rays shone timidly through the window in Monica's bedroom. A new day was beginning, and along with it came Andrew's hopes that the sweet and tender angel lying in that hospital bed would open her eyes for him again. But whenever he considered that possibility, two contradictory thoughts crossed his mind. He wanted so much to hear her voice again or see those beautiful doe-like eyes gazing up at him, lots of questions ready to be voiced and the meek curious expression on her face! But at the same time he feared that whenever she regained consciousness, Monica would realize that all the painful memories that had been playing on her mind like an endless nightmare were nothing but the truth.

His heart ached whenever he thought about the great pain and shame that would shatter that pure little angel's heart and the sweet and caring Monica he once knew would probably never be back to him again. That possibility made him flinch, and he quickly reached for her hand, gently squeezing it and rubbing his thumb on its back.

"My sweet Monica... I love you so much, angel. So much. And I promise you, baby, I give you my word that other than doing the Father's work, every day of my existence will be devoted to making you smile again. What I cannot promise you is that I'll be less protective. You wanted me to set you free so that you could fulfil your mission as an angel of God, but I failed. I failed in so many aspects, baby..." With tear-filled eyes, he kissed the back of her hand and stroked her hair, the image of her bruised arms and face shocked him deeply.

Andrew stood in complete silence for long minutes, just observing his beloved angel, until the moment he spoke again.

"I don't know what I did to deserve the gift of your love, but I'll spend my entire existence honoring it. You're so precious to me, angel... If I could, I'd give up my whole existence so that you didn't have to go through all this... But I can't. All I can do is be here by your side, loving you, taking care of you... and protecting you, even though you don't want me to. Please forgive me. It's a fault I... I guess I'll never be able to overcome."

The blond angel bent over and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, that single movement causing him great pain. Then, he reached for something inside his pocket: the play ring he had found in the chapel floor. His lips curved in a bittersweet smile as he gently slid it on Monica's ring finger.

"I just hope you can accept my love, baby... someday... any day... I'll wait for you for the centuries to come if I have to." He kissed her fingers lightly. "And it's in the name of this love that I ask you... Will you marry me, Monica? Will you give me the honor to spend the rest of eternity by your side?"

He touched her cheek, as if he was touching a precious treasure, delicate porcelain that could easily be broken. "Please, just allow me to stay close to you, baby, that's all I ask... What we have... The love that wasn't even supposed to exist is growing stronger each and every second of my existence. And the time we were apart made me realize I had to prove it to you. I want to show you that it is for real and for good, angel. I just hope you can see past my mistakes and all the times I disappointed you... Please know that it wasn't my intention. All I wanted was to love you."

Frowning a bit more as he considered the future consequences of all the pain Phil had inflicted on her, Andrew pressed her hand against his heart. "This heart of mine... I feel that it has always belonged to you... And it always will, with the Father's blessing. What I ask now is your blessing. You're so precious to me, and always will be, and all I want is a chance to show this to you, as I never did it before. Please, marry me, angel! I want to be joined with you for the rest of eternity..."

Andrew had seen what victims of sexual abuse felt like. He had existed long enough to know that Monica had a long road ahead, and he had vowed to walk this hard path with her - to carry her in his arms if it was necessary. "No matter what happened to you... No matter how you feel about it, baby, I will be here, and I will be loving you. More than you can ever imagine. If tomorrow you wake up and the sun doesn't shine, I will be here."

He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers so lightly that it was like a soft breeze. "I love you, Monica. And... while you're far away, I shall remain here, dreaming of the day that we can be together... forever..."

X

Andrew spent some more minutes standing on his feet but this human form demanded some rest. Contrary to his will, he sat back on his chair and sighed deeply as he watched the sun rays shining on the bedroom floor, exhaustion written all over his handsome face. Andrew had dozed off for only a few moments during the night, after Katie had administered another dosage of sedative to Monica's IV tube. With Tess away on an assignment, he couldn't risk leaving his beloved angel alone, even if he would remain right there by her side.

Running a hand over his blond hair, his eyes followed the gentle sunrays up to the window, and he wondered if the day that had just started would be also be filled with pain and anguish. Suddenly, something called his attention and caused him to rise to his feet: a white dove perched on the window frame and cooed, eyeing curiously the interior of the room. Andrew gasped as he observed the small animal and felt his heart beat faster once the dove cooed again and few away.

On the following second, a soft moan reached his ears and that sound immediately attracted him to Monica's bed. He searched for her hand again and kissed it, placing it against his heart. "Angel?" His heart was racing with expectation and fear: were the nightmares back or was she finally regaining consciousness?

But he was speechless a moment later as she squeezed his hand in return and her eyes opened slowly, confusion written all over her face. At first Andrew even thought that she wasn't really there, that another scary flashback was causing that, but as she moved her gaze from the ceiling to his face, he gasped again. The little angel was slowly coming to full alertness.

"A-Andrew?" Regardless all the suffering that was surely yet to come, her soothing voice and the way she was gazing up at him - eyes still slightly glassy from sleep, caused his heart to ache with so much love.

A huge, overwhelming love that nearly took his breath away.

"Monica? Angel?"

"Andrew..."

With his heart racing, the angel of death reached for the cup with water and took it to her lips. "Here, angel. Drink this." He said, supporting her head up so that she could drink the content. Andrew didn't miss the look of confusion and shock in those sweet brown eyes. He dreaded the reason for this. He dreaded to have to face it right now.

Monica ended up coughing and he quickly removed the cup away, gently raising her head a bit more so that the spell was over.

"Shh... It's okay, baby. It's okay..."

Once she could breathe normally again, he straightened the pillow underneath her head and helped her to lean back again. Then, he reached for her hand. "It's alright, angel. It's over..."

"Andrew... I was in the woods, I-"

"No, angel, I need you to rest, okay?" he gently interrupted, removing a few strands of hair away from her face and daring to caress her cheek, his feather light touch never causing her any pain.

"But I-"

The monitor connected to her body told Andrew that her heartbeats had accelerated and he hit the button right above her bed. A nurse had to be called there urgently.

"I'll call Katie, okay? She's your nurse, and she's been taking such good care of you-"

"Phil..."

That name, pronounced by Monica's sweet lips, caused his ears to burn and his stomach to twist. Andrew felt anger burning inside his very soul and an urgent wish to hunt that man. The angel of God didn't know what he would be capable of doing once he laid his eyes on that bastard again.

"Monica... angel, please, don't..."

But her following words surprised him in a way he could have never imagined.

"I'm so sorry, I was so worried about you!" tears soon filled her eyes and started to fall freely. And it was at that moment that Andrew knew she had remembered the night in the woods. He didn't manage to avoid it. Once again, he had failed.

"Please, angel, don't think about what happened! I don't want to hear it, I-"

Monica shook her head stubbornly, "You saved me and I thought I had abandoned you..." slowly, she reached out and touched his face, an attitude that Andrew found rather strange under those circumstances. And the slight crying smile that appeared on her face caused him to frown.

"I... I was so worried about you..." she added.

"Baby, I-"

"I though he... he had come back... I left you when you most needed me, Andrew..."

"Monica, angel, I should be saying that to you!"

"No... You saved me. Even hurt and bleeding you managed to save me from him. I went to the woods and tried to call his attention... I even took his gun and knife with me so that he didn't hurt you..."

Andrew's head reared back as he suddenly felt his breath catch in his throat, unable to believe the words she had just spoken. What she was telling him was totally different from what he had imagined. So different he wondered if Monica was trying to hide the awful truth from him. But what she told him next put an end to his anguish and pain.

"I ran... and I ran... There were times he was so close that I thought he could hear my heartbeats. But then he was gone for good and I... I felt so much pain and it was so cold..."

"The cut on your leg, Monica... How did it happen?" he just couldn't help asking, desperately trying to believe that his beloved angel girl hadn't suffered the same violence Phil's former victims had.

"I stumbled and fell on the ground and I cut myself with the knife I stole from Phil..."

A single tear fell from his eye, but this time it wasn't from sadness. Much on the contrary: Andrew felt his soul being washed by a flood of relief. He then graced her with a smile; fingers tenderly stroking her dishevelled auburn hair, while he kept her hand close to his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**CHAPTER 15 **

Monica's words, explaining everything that had happened to her since she abandoned the warehouse, left Andrew speechless. All that time he had stood by her side, thinking that terrible things had happened to his angel girl. He wondered how in the world she would recover from a rape, and beating himself up for not being there for her when she most needed him. The blond angel thought the worst and yet he was totally wrong about everything.

"Why... why are you crying?" Monica was so confused, so anguished and the memory of the terrible night in the woods only caused her to feel worse.

"Monica... angel, I thought... so many things..." he gently stroked her cheek, careful enough not to hurt her but now aware that she wouldn't reject his touch as he had previously imagined.

"What things, Andrew? What happened?" she wanted to know, her heart still uneasy about the latest events.

"Many things... but the most important is that I wanted to tell you how much I love you again, and I just dreaded the feeling of not being able to..."

His words caused her eyes to open wider and tears to fill them, "Why? Why wouldn't you be able to tell me?" The tremendous guilt she had felt for leaving him alone in the first place now rushed back to the surface, "Andrew, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you-."

Realizing what she was thinking and despite the pain it caused, Andrew moved to sit on the edge of her bed, so he could meet her glassy brown eyes, "Monica, baby, listen to me," His own tears were still threatening as he reached across to lay a tender hand against her cheek, "Angel, my sweet angel, I thought..." He could hardly say the words, even now when he knew the worst had not happened. His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, "I thought Phil had raped you."

For a moment she could scarcely speak as his words sent her mind reeling. Andrew had thought that...he had been sitting here for...well, she didn't know for how long. How long had it been? How long had she been asleep? And Andrew, he had been shot! How was he here? Suddenly the questions seemed to overwhelm her weakened body as she broke into tears, then seeing him flinch as he reached for her, she cried out, "You're hurt! Andrew...you were shot! You shouldn't be here with me! You need to see a doctor!"

"Shh. I already did, baby. Please calm down," Andrew could easily tell how deeply confused she was and he so wanted to put all her fears to rest, but right now, she was crying so hard, he was afraid for her fluid filled lungs, especially when she started coughing. Relief flooded his weary features as Katie finally flew into the room.

"Katie, thank you...Monica woke up, but she's very confused," He explained softly. He had moved closer to his angel to tenderly rub her back as she coughed violently.

Katie smiled tenderly at her patient, "Well, Miss Monica, it is good to see you awake at last, but all this crying isn't good for you at the moment."

Seeing that Katie was preparing something for her IV, the weakened angel resisted, "No, please! I don't want to sleep!" Her anguished eyes searched out Andrew's, "I need to talk to you!"

Seeing the broken hearted look in Andrew's eyes as well, Katie reached over and laid a gentle hand on her patient's trembling shoulder, "Monica, I just need to give you a little to calm you, but it won't put you to sleep just yet. It's obvious that you two need to talk and he has been waiting so patiently for you to wake up that I am not about to stand in the way of that happening."

Only those words seemed to calm the little angel down a tiny bit as she struggled to stop crying as Katie checked her pulse and temperature as Andrew looked on anxiously.

"You're still running a high fever, but you're awake and that is a good thing," Katie explained, "You need to drink plenty, okay? And Andrew, have you taken your meds?" Seeing him nod, she nodded in satisfaction, "Then I'll leave you two alone, but call if you need anything at all, okay."

"We will," Andrew promised, unable to take his eyes off of Monica. Just before Katie left the room, she lowered the bar on the side of the bed where Andrew's chair was, allowing him to be able to sit more comfortably, yet giving him access to Monica.

Sitting on the edge of his chair, Andrew leaned forward, one arm resting on her pillow where he could stroke her hair in an effort to soothe her, while his other hand, he wrapped tightly around hers. The motion of his hand in her hair combined with the mild sedative Katie had administered began to calm her, though the occasional tear continued to fall.

"A...Andrew..please.." Monica's voice was both weak and hoarse but she clutched his hand as tightly as she could and he wasted no more time in talking to her in a calm, gentle voice.

"You called 911 before you left the barn," He began, his green eyed gaze holding intently to her own teary eyes, "And you left me your coat. The paramedics apparently arrived soon after and they took both Annie and I to the hospital."

"Annie?" Her voice trembled so much that the word was nearly non-intelligible.

"She's alive, baby. She hasn't woken up yet but Tess went to check on her today."

Monica brought her other hand to her face and wept softly again, "Annie's alive...she's alive..."

"Yes, sweetheart. He didn't kill her. They got there in time. They took us both to surgery, from what Tess told me and I didn't wake up until the next day. That was when I found out that they hadn't found you," The pain he had felt in that moment was now reflected in his eyes once more, "Angel, I had never been so afraid for you. They hadn't found you or Phil and all I could do was think the worst had happened."

"I didn't want to leave you, Andrew...it was the hardest thing...the hardest thing I have ever had to do!" Fresh tears welled up in her already reddened eyes and when she felt his hand against her face, she closed them, allowing the tears to escape, "I felt like the most wretched creature in the world. You needed me...and I left you..."

"You did what I asked you to do," Andrew corrected her softly, "But you called for help and left me your coat and you took the weapons away. You even led him away from there. Baby, I couldn't have asked for any better protection than that."

Still unsure if she was ready to absolve herself of that bit of guilt for leaving him, she looked into his eyes, "How did I get here? How long have I been here?"

"A family found you the next morning and brought you here. No one knew your name and I was at the other hospital, but..you were calling out for me in your sleep and because of that, when I woke up and talked to the police, they were able to figure out who you were and I insisted they transfer me here so I could be with you. There was nowhere else I could imagine needing to be than by your side." Bringing her hand to his lips, he brushed a tender kiss over her fingers.

Though still rather emotional, the little angel's brow furrowed as she caught a glimpse of the plastic ring on her finger, "Andrew?"

Realizing what she was referring to, a slow smile crossed his handsome features as his thumb brushed across the ring on her finger, "Well, it's not really official because the ring isn't real and because you haven't given me your answer, but only because you didn't hear the question as you were still asleep."

Monica had no idea how there could be any more moisture left in her dark eyes, but a second later the tears were back as she squeezed his hand tightly, "No...I didn't hear you."

As Andrew gazed into her eyes, he felt the wealth of emotions pass through him once again; relief that she hadn't been raped, joy at finally seeing her awake again but greater than anything was the tremendous love he felt for her. The overpowering feeling was enough to bring tears to his own eyes.

"Angel, I would have liked to have done this in a much more romantic way, but, the thing is that I thought Phil had raped you and all I could imagine was the incredible pain that dealing with that was going to cause you," He swallowed, trying to clear the emotion from his throat, "And I just love you so much and I needed you to know that no matter what, that was never, ever going to change. I know...I know that what we have isn't perfect and all I can promise is that I will try to never let my protectiveness of you hinder you or us in anyway. That's the best I can do, baby. Nothing is going to ever stop my need to protect you; Monica, it's as natural as breathing to me and I don't want us to be apart because of it."

Reaching for her again, Andrew cupped her bruised cheek in his hand, catching her tears as soft sobs escaped her, "The one thing our time apart taught me, Angel, was that I never want to be apart from you deliberately. What I want instead is to be joined with you for the rest of eternity and though I am only assuming that it is allowed, I want you to marry me, Monica. I want to spend the rest of my existence loving you and taking care of you, making you smile and wiping away your tears if you should cry. So, though I know I am completely undeserving, would you do me this great honor, my beautiful angel?"

It was all she could do to form the word "yes" on her lips and then she was throwing aside the blanket, and ignoring the pain in her leg to get into his arms. When Andrew drew her to him, he should have felt the discomfort of his very much still healing incision, but instead, all he could feel was that the ache of not having her in his arms for so long had finally subsided. He could feel her heart beating up against his and could just make out the quiet, happy sobs that she was still unable to control.

"I love you so much," Monica uttered after several long minutes had passed, "I was so wrong about so many things and it caused us to be apart."

"No, you were scared, Angel, and so was I. It isn't like this has ever happened before; this love we have been allowed, so all we can do is learn from our mistakes, of which I have made many."

"You weren't the only one," She whispered, lifting her head just enough to peer up into his face, "But I know we can do better, Andrew and we'll learn together. I know we can."

The gentle Angel of Death gazed down into her pale and drawn face, though he was pleasantly surprised to see a certain sparkle in the depths of her dark eyes, "Me too, Angel. But now, you need to rest. You're still running a fever."

"Kiss me first," The words were so soft yet so needy as she looked up at him pleadingly and a heartbeat later, he was lowering his head to brush his lips up against hers. The kiss was sweet and tender and though he would have loved to kiss her with all the passion he was currently feeling for her, he knew better than to leave her breathless while the pneumonia was still raging through her body. So instead, the single kiss turned into several small ones, though not lacking in love.

As the moment ended, she looked into his eyes adoringly, "I so want to marry you, Andrew."

"Then you've just made me the happiest angel in all of heaven or earth," He replied seriously as he moved from the edge of her bed back to his chair. Immediately, he was all too aware of the distance between them, "You know, I think there is plenty of room here as I would love nothing better than to just hold you for awhile."

Monica blinked, and then bit her lip, obviously uncertain, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't think there is any chance of that," Andrew replied steadily. Standing up, he rolled her IV pole carefully closer to the chair and then took her hand to help her. As he sat back down, he helped ease her in next to him, steeling himself against her sharp intake of air as she moved her wounded leg, but soon after, she was snuggled into the chair with him and the recliner served as a place for her prop up her leg. With Monica cuddled up against him, tucked in beneath his arm, he knew he was finally home again after far too long a time.

"Comfy?" He asked as he carefully covered them both with a blanket.

"Mmm hmm," The little angel murmured as she felt the warmth of his body radiating through her. Letting out a tiny sigh, she added, "Perfect."

Brushing her bangs aside with tender fingers, Andrew kissed her forehead repeatedly, each kiss a silent thank you to God that she had not been hurt any worse than she had and that she was now safe within his arms once more.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**CHAPTER 16**

One week was enough to allow Monica and Andrew a fine recovery. The blond angel was admitted to the same hospital and treated there as he refused to go anywhere away from his angel girl. And truth to be told, the permanent spark in Monica's eyes returned due to his loving company and to the good news on Annie. The young lady had been in critical condition and even her doctors didn't think she would survive the serious wounds. But contrary to the expectations she did, and exactly on that Saturday morning she was leaving the ICU and going to a regular room. Miles separated both hospitals but Monica had decided to pay her a visit as soon as possible.

Andrew had been taken to another room so that his doctor could take care of the stitches on his stomach and Tess was away on a short assignment. With usual curiosity, the little angel watched as Katie removed the IV from her arm. She didn't need it any longer.

"There you go! Your doctor will come to see you and I believe that tomorrow you'll be allowed to go home, Monica!"

The grateful smile upon her face spoke volumes. "Thank you so much, Katie. You were... like a guardian angel to me."

The middle-aged woman smiled in reply. "You don't have to thank me, dear. You know it might sound a bit repetitive but seeing you practically healed and ready to leave is quite a reward."

Katie looked at the toy ring Monica had been wearing on her left hand and added. "And I can see many things happened while you were here and some of those things were not necessarily bad ones!" she joked, causing Monica to blush slightly.

"Andrew... he says it's a symbolic ring until he gives me a true one but the truth is that this wee ring is worth a fortune to me..."

The nurse became serious again and eyed her with a motherly look. "Monica, I've been working as a nurse for many years now. All those years I've witnessed young ladies who have been raped having to deal not only with pain and shame but with their boyfriend's rejection. And it totally devastated them."

"I've been blessed as I did not go through their experience but my heart aches with sorrow for each of them." The Irish angel replied.

"Mine too. And when you arrived here I thought the same had happened to you. That's why I can tell you that Andrew loves you beyond words. When he 'proposed' to you, you were lying on this bed, unconscious, and everybody including Andrew himself thought you had been raped. But this fact alone didn't matter to him. All this time he was worrying about how you'd deal with it, he was worried and determined to heal your pain. What he feels for you is far too strong and very precious. Take care of this feeling, dear."

"I will... I made a promise that I will..." there were tears in the corner of her eyes as she spoke. Katie's words were wise and very true: Andrew had proposed to her thinking that the worst had happened.

Monica was going to say something else but a light knock on the door interrupted her. She already knew who it was. "Come in, Andrew..." came the soft reply, when he opened up the door.

The angel of death had a small flower in his hand and as he approached the bed he gave it to her and kissed the top of her head. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine and Katie says I'm getting better and better."

Amused to see the couple's evident love reflected in their eyes, Katie realized it was time to go. "Well, I'll leave you two sweethearts alone for a while. Later on, Dr Edmonds is coming to see you, Monica."

As the nurse left the room, Monica looked at Andrew and their joined hands. "I love you beyond words, you know..." she said, all of a sudden.

Although her face remained serious, those words brought a happy grin to his face. "And I can assure you the feeling is mutual!"

Still very serious, Monica looked deep inside his green pools, searching for the right words to express what she was feeling inside. "When you found me... When you knew I was hurt and unconscious... When you thought I had been raped... All that mattered to you was for me to heal."

The warm smile also disappeared from his face and he moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her small shoulders somewhat protectively.

"I prayed so much to have you back, right here in my arms like you are now!" he said, kissing her temple lovingly. "And yes, all that mattered was to hear your voice again and see your smile."

"I know... I guess I could feel your presence all the time..."

Not wanting to see her sorrow in any way, he tried to change the subject. "But you're doing great now, angel, and will leave this hospital soon. Let's leave those sad things in the past, ok?"

She looked at their engagement ring and then back at him. "If... someday we have a disagreement, Andrew, I want you to know that I'll never stop loving you..."

Andrew playfully touched the tip of her nose with his index finger. "I don't think there'll ever be a disagreement, baby. But if there is, I will never doubt of your love. I promise you that!"

A lonely tear made its way down her cheek. "This little play ring is far more valuable than a rare jewel."

The angel of death gently made her lean against him so that she was now resting her head against his chest. "That's what you are to me, baby. A precious gift. A treasure that I will always keep close to my heart." He kissed the top of her head repeatedly and was twice grateful when she returned his warm embrace.

X

A few days later, the two angels were finally released from hospital much to Tess' happiness, as watching her two babies confined in that room and in human form was far too painful. But they didn't head to the cabin in the first place, as Monica insisted they should go to the Salt Lake City Hospital. The Irish angel needed to check on her assignment first, it was more than pure kindness, it was her duty.

"I still keep having nightmares about all that, but in the end... it's so good to be alive. It's actually a miracle and I don't think I'll thank God enough for giving me this chance. But... when I was told what happened there in the woods, that you had been involved in all this too, I felt so sorry, Monica. So amazingly guilty." Annie spoke, reclined on her bed, and with a few tears in her eyes.

Andrew had paid her a quick visit and now he was waiting outside in the corridor while his angel girl did the job she knew so well - touch other souls with her kindness and permanent compassion for the human beings. Just some of the uncountable things he loved about her.

The Irish angel was sitting at the edge of her bed and reached out to squeeze her hand. "You're not to be guilty, Annie. You are a victim as much as I was, and our Loving Father was as good to you as He was to me and Andrew. Besides... I was doing my assignment, you know."

"No, no one should have been through that, Monica... I-"

The young lady stopped speaking when all of a sudden, Monica was surrounded by an intense glow. "I... I guess my mind is playing tricks on me... M-Monica... you're..."

"What you see is real, Annie. And so is the message I have for you..." she noticed as her assignment kept on staring at her with confused eyes and smiled friendly and warmly. "Please, don't be afraid."

"M-message?" Annie managed to speak, and somewhat her friend's soothing voice did put her at ease.

"Yes. I'm an angel, sent by God."

Fresh tears fell from her eyes and she covered her trembling lips in awe. She knew there was something special about that new friend who she got along with so well in such a short time. Kind and friendly, Monica's presence was enough to make the atmosphere around her a light and pleasant one. The angel of God was protecting her all the time.

Outside the bedroom, Andrew remained with his hands tucked in his pockets and with a slight smile playing on his lips. Having his Monica back and watching as her cheerful personality little by little emerged from the depths of her soul caused him to feel enormously grateful. He was lost in thought when steps in the corridor called his attention. A tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked slowly, checking the bedroom numbers on each door. He was carrying a bouquet with beautiful flowers and seemed worried and anxious at the same time. The man stopped in front of Annie's bedroom and after checking its number he turned to Andrew.

"Excuse me, is Annie Parker in this room?" he asked the angel of death.

"Yes, she's with a friend now..."

"Oh, I see. I'll wait here then..." he said, and then noticed something familiar about Andrew. "Wait a moment, I know you... You're the man we found in the warehouse, together with Miss Parker... My name is Nicholas. I'm one of the paramedics who rescued you two in the farm."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Nicholas. I'm Andrew."

They shook hands and the bedroom door flung open. Monica was standing there, with a broad smile on her face and looking at Andrew in a way that both could exchange some silent words. Her assignment was over.

"Monica... there's someone here that I believe Annie wants to see..." Andrew announced, and both angels watched as the young lady and her saviour shook hands with each other for the first time, and he gave her the bouquet of flowers. The young lady smiled broadly for the first time in days.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"... do you think they'll fall in love easily, Andrew? I guess they have a lot of things in common... And did you noticed how he seemed to be nervous but at the same time he looked at her in a sort of shielding... guardian way?" the little Irish angel spoke, to a very amused Andrew. "Don't you think so?"

After they had left hospital, the two angels and their dearest friend and supervisor headed to the cozy little cabin up in the mountains, their shelter and in a way their little piece of Heaven whenever they were on Earth. Monica and Andrew had watched the sunset from the porch, sitting in a wooden bench, and now he delighted in observing her excitement about the first stars that showed up in the sky and hearing her eternal chattering about the events of the day.

Chuckling at her wording as well as at her conclusions, he reached out and caressed her silky hair as she had used his leg as a pillow for the last half hour. "Well, Monica, they were meeting each other for the first time... I guess under those circumstances it's normal they're nervous..."

"But didn't you notice something else blooming between them? Some sort of... beautiful atmosphere surrounding them... as if... two halves were now complete in just one soul?"

He thought it was too early to go on jumping to conclusions about the two human beings' meeting, but at the same time, the blond angel didn't want to contradict her in anyway. Besides he too thought that the moment Annie and Nicholas met at the hospital had been a moving one. "I believe that in the first moment there's a beautiful friendship coming out of it."

Monica sighed and looked at him with sparkling brown eyes that would always make his heart melt. "I hope so too. And that later on this beautiful friendship turns into something even more beautiful!"

Laughing, Andrew bent down and pecked her on the lips. "Would you like some more coffee?"

"I'd love some!"

"Okay, but not a word to Tess about this tomorrow, are we understood?"

She sat up straight and became serious for a moment. "I cross my heart!"

"Hum. Alright, then." He laid a gentle hand against her cheek, "Come here, give me a kiss..."

After that sweet caress, her eyes followed him as he rose to his feet until he disappeared through the entrance door.

Some time later, Andrew returned with two filled mugs of mocha but despite its delicious smell, which immediately filled the air, Monica was no longer waiting for him in the couch. The angel was standing on her feet, by the steps of the porch, and glowing in her angelic form.

"Monica? Angel, what is it?" he wanted to know, placing the mugs on the bedside table and frowning at the serious expression he could see on her face. For a moment he even thought she was crying.

"I have an assignment." Came the simple answer. Her eyes seemed lost in an invisible spot out in the woods, and only a few seconds later did she turn to him. "And I know you won't like it."

Immediately, Andrew's expression darkened, already knowing what the assignment was, "Phil." He stated coldly and he watched as she nodded her head. A second later, he realized her apprehension at his reaction and he approached her, laying a hand against her face, "I wish it didn't have to be you, baby."

"Me too," Monica whispered, closing her eyes at his touch, "I'm so glad the Father will give me the words because I don't think I could chose very loving ones for the man who shot the one I so deeply love."

His expression softened at her precious words, despite the near hatred he felt in his heart for the human, "Angel. Look at me." He waited until she opened her brown eyes and he could clearly see the pain from the past emulated there, "There is never a better angel to give the truth to anyone, not even to someone like Phil. It's almost over, Monica and you know the Father will be with you," Andrew took her hand into his and pressed their joined hands to her heart, "And I will be right here the whole time."

She smiled tearfully, "You always are."

His gaze held hers for a moment as he drank in all the things he loved so much about her. He knew that despite the protective streak he refused to hide any longer, she had to go this alone. She needed to know just how much he trusted her and he did with his entire being and though he didn't trust Phil, Monica would be in her angelic form and would be safe. Andrew just wished he could swallow down his anger that the mere thought of Phil so much as looking at her, caused him.

Releasing her hand, he stroked her cheek once more, "So beautiful," He murmured softly, "Go, baby and know how much I love you."

"I love you too," Monica whispered, before their lips met briefly and a heartbeat later, she was gone.

x

"Please, please...no..." the sound of a woman pleading was the first thing the little angel heard when she reappeared in the middle of a clearing. She had no idea of where she was, but she had a feeling she was no longer in Utah, which meant that Phil had fled the state in search of safety...and his next victim.

Monica moved quickly and noiselessly through the clearing until she saw them. The girl couldn't have been any older than twenty with long dark hair, similar to her own and to Annie's. Her face was tear streaked and deathly white as Phil stood over her, knife in hand.

"Shut up, Allison," He snapped at her, "I don't want to have to kill you before we have a good time. I much prefer my partners alive."

"Phil, please...you don't want to do this. Oh, God, please help me!"

"He will help you, Allison," The gentle soothing Irish lilt caused both Allison and Phil to look up sharply to see Monica, dressed in a long, flowing white dress and glowing with the light of God, "It is not God's intention that Phil should hurt anyone else."

"What the hell!" Phil backed away a step, not at all sure of what he was seeing, "What are you doing here, Monica?"

The little angel looked into his eyes, this time her own holding no fear of him, "I'm an angel, Phil, who was sent by God to tell you that what you are doing is an abomination to Him who created you. God made Eve to help Adam, so it was never His intention for man to inflict pain and humiliation on one he is supposed to care for. You've hurt too many people; have even killed some of them..."

He snorted in disgust, "Yeah, like Annie and your buddy, Andrew. They got in the way and had to be eliminated, just like the others."

"God gives life, Phil, and it is not up to you to take it away. But you didn't take Annie's life as she is recovering and Andrew is an angel as well, though you had no reason to harm him. Evil has taken hold of your life, Phil, but God can give it back if only you'd let him."

A tiny whimper from behind her and Monica knelt and extended her hand to Allison, "You're safe now, Allison. Go quickly and get help."

"No!" Phil attempted to grab hold of Allison but Monica's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist with the strength of an army of angels.

"You will not harm her."

The angel's grip on his arm and the fact that Allison was running away to probably call the police, caused Phil to jerk his arm away. Turning around, he ran through the clearing as fast as he could and into the surrounding woods. Surely his eyes must have been deceiving him because there was no way that Monica chick was an angel!

Looking over his shoulder to see if she was following, the man came to an abrupt halt as he ran into something.

Or rather, someone.

Phil barely had time to regain his senses when the back of his head came in swift contact with the nearest tree and when his eyes met those of the angels, it was impossible to miss the barely restrained anger in those green eyes.

Andrew had Phil by the shirt collar and though he knew his behaviour wasn't very angelic, he seemed unable to help it. Every emotion he had been feeling from the moment he had seen Phil shoot Annie now came flying to the surface; the realization that this man had intended to hurt his Monica, the helplessness he had felt after Phil shot him and was then trying to rape the little Irish angel, his absolute terror and fear for her as she had lain unconscious in the hospital.

"You're not going anywhere," Andrew stated coldly, his hold never loosening on the man, "And you'd do well to not only ask God for your life back but to thank Him that you never got the chance to harm a hair on Monica's head, because if you had, you'd really be dealing with me right about now."

Phil managed a bark of laughter, "If you're an angel, man, you sure aren't acting all that angelic."

"No, I suppose I'm not, but nothing makes me angrier than someone who preys on innocents and Monica is an innocent. She was created by God with the most beautiful heart I've ever had the privilege of knowing and now, even knowing what she is, you don't bother to listen to the words she has for you! You owe her that; you owe God that after all you've done!"

The human's lips curled into a cruel smile, "There is no woman, regardless of what she is, that I feel any need to listen to, unless she is screaming."

The rage inside the angel's body caused him to tremble, unable to fathom the evil that could be inside of one man. The fleeting thought came through his mind that if God didn't intervene, he'd be spending some time in God's country yet at the same moment he drew back his fist.

"Andrew."

The soothing Irish lilt stopped him from going against his angelic nature, as he felt her gentle hands rest on his back and for a moment great shame filled him. As an angel, he should never harm one of God's children, even one who had gone so far astray that he may never find his way Home, but Phil's crimes against women, the crime he had tried to commit against Monica, had nearly gotten the best of him.

"Angel," He uttered hoarsely, as he dropped both his hands, barely noticing as Phil sagged against the tree, his relief evident.

Though Monica tenderly placed her hands around his upper arm, squeezing gently to calm him, her attention once again focused on the criminal she had been sent to, "God's forgiveness is always open to you, Philip and I have a feeling you'll have plenty of time to ponder that fact. The good news is that you won't be hurting anyone else for a long, long time."

A rustling in the woods behind them caused Phil to look sharply beyond the angels as two police officers aimed their weapons at him.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!"

Once again, Phil laughed, "You don't want me, buddy! These two think they are angels! They're the ones you need to be taking away!"

Sadly, Monica's eyes met with his, "They can't see us, Phil. Only you can. Remember what I said; God can be reached, even in prison."

The two angels watched as Phil was finally apprehended and led away and only then did the little angel turn her full attention to the one she loved with all her heart.

"Andrew..." She moved around him to face him, looking up at him with worried brown eyes, "Are you-."

"I'm sorry," He murmured, shaking his head in disgust, "I shouldn't have come. I was just worried even though I knew he couldn't hurt you this way. I just...the thought of you being anywhere near him...and I almost...Oh Father, what have I done?"

"You did nothing wrong," Monica insisted as she reached up to caress his cheek, "Except for maybe love me too much."

"No," Andrew whispered, taking her hand from his face and bringing it to his lips, "There is no such thing as loving you too much. The things I feel for you, Angel, they run so deep that sometimes I just lose control of myself, especially with anyone who means you harm. That man...he wanted to take something from you that no one had any right to take and even though you are all right and you got away, well, just the thought of you being around him..."

Seeing the helplessness in his eyes, Monica moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her face into his chest and breathing in the scent of him, "I love that about you," She murmured after a moment, once he had naturally wrapped his arms around her, "You always make me feel so safe," Squeezing him tightly, she moved just enough to be able to look up into his face, "Maybe one day, if the Father permits us, we'll be able to be joined as one and then I can give myself to the only one I'd ever want to...you."

The love that filled his eyes was enough to take her breath away, "Monica, you are so precious to me, baby. If that day ever comes, I promise I will make it so perfect for you, but I don't think anything will ever feel as perfect to me as the feeling of holding you in my arms." He watched as she blinked back happy tears and marvelled at how she had just so simply turned everything he had been feeling completely around. He had been so angry and ashamed of his behaviour and with nothing more than a few simple words spoken with great love, Andrew felt as if all were right in the universe again. She had the ability to center him and he wondered now how he had ever stayed away from her for two months.

As if reading his mind, Monica bit her lip briefly before she spoke, her dark eyes pleading, "Andrew...promise me that no matter what happens, no matter if we argue or things don't go the way we mean them to go, that we'll never be apart like that again. I was so foolish and so confused about so many things that I thought some time apart was the answer, but it wasn't," Her eyes welled up with tears at the memories, "I'd much rather work it out with you at my side than to work it out without you, because without you, I lose part of myself..the best part of myself."

Andrew's finger lightly traced along her cheek, "I promise you, my angel. Unless we are on assignments, I will be at your side, loving you just as perfectly as I am right now, and I do love you, Monica, with my entire heart."

"I love you too, Andrew, so much," Her eyes, bright with happy tears, gazed into his, "Can we go somewhere? Just us for awhile? Until we are assigned?"

"There is nothing I would rather do, baby," He kissed her softly and then rested his forehead against hers, "Close you eyes."

X

There's still one more chapter to go, okay? We'll post it soon. :-)


	18. Epilogue

_Thanks everyone who read it and all those who posted their feedback. We appreciate it! This is the last chapter but we're working on its sequel and we'll post it soon._

_We hope you like it! _

_All the best,_

_Kim and Deyse_

**EPILOGUE**

A warm, gentle breeze blew against the little angel's face and she kept her eyes closed for a moment as she breathed in the scent of nature. She could smell flowers and grass and could hear the sound of chirping birds nearby. More important than anything else though was the feeling of still having Andrew's arms around her and when she finally opened her eyes it was his green orbs that she saw gazing back at her.

"Thank you," Monica breathed out the words softly before she turned around to take in her surroundings, but the moment she did both of her hands flew to her mouth, "Andrew..."

"Was there really anyplace else you wanted to go other than Ireland, Angel?" He asked her tenderly.

Too overcome to speak, she simply shook her head. He knew her so well; he knew things without even having to ask. The thought made Monica's heart ache with the tremendous love that filled it.

"Come," Andrew continued, taking her hand firmly into his, "Let's walk for awhile."

"Yes," She replied, finally finding her voice.

They walked in silence and Monica's eyes missed very little of the beautiful countryside. The grass was still damp from a recent rain and it felt soft and fresh beneath her bare feet. The rolling fields were a rich, lush green and a hint of mist still rose into the air and the beauty of it nearly snatched her breath away.

But still, more than any other feeling, she was more aware of the feeling of Andrew's hand in hers as she thought about how much she had missed it. She remembered her own horrible suggestion that they spend some time apart and Monica again wondered what she had been thinking when she had suggested such a thing. She supposed she knew really; she had been hurt by things that had happened, but how could she have possibly thought that being away from him would solve anything? All it had done was left her feeling helpless and lonely; a loneliness so deep that it had penetrated her very soul and had caused her to break down into tears on more than one occasion. That day in the park, when she had so clearly felt his grief but had been unable to touch him in any way to bring him comfort had been one of the worst pains she had felt in her existence.

Andrew's eyes also took in the countryside but what he felt more than anything was how content he finally felt. The last few months were finally behind them and the horrible nightmare of this last assignment was finally over. He felt as if he could finally breathe again with Monica at his side once more. He supposed that there would still be times when he would be afraid for her; after all, the little angel so often threw herself into her assignments with little thought to her sometimes delicate human form and her much more delicate sensitive nature. Maybe one of his permanent assignments was to look after her and it was one he accepted gratefully. All he wanted from his existence was to serve God and love and protect the angel he loved more than any other. Andrew was fairly sure that as long as he had those three things, he would never want for anything else.

A sudden pang in his heart caused him to quickly look over at Monica and his eyes widened to see tears trickling down her cheeks, "Angel? Baby?" He stopped walking and turned to face her.

As she threw herself into his arms, Andrew was reminded of those times on this last assignment when they would meet and she would greet him just as desperately. His hands stretched out across her back as he held her to himself, his heart aching at the soft sobs coming from her, "Sweetheart, it's okay," He whispered, wondering what had brought on this sudden flow of emotion, "Tell me, Angel. Shh. Tell me what you're thinking."

Monica held tightly to him as she felt her tears begin to subside almost as quickly as they had begun, but she refused to release her hold on him. The warmth of him against her and beneath her cheek, the feeling of his hands rubbing her back in a soothing motion, the feeling of his heartbeat...they all brought her great comfort.

"I'm sorry," She whispered after a moment, "I was just thinking about how long it had been since we've been like this. Since we've been together for more than just a few moments and even though we're together now, it makes me think of how much I missed you when we weren't together; how sad I felt every time you would have to leave and how lonely," She tightened her embrace on him, "Oh Andrew, there is no greater loneliness for me than when you aren't with me!"

Andrew held her just as tightly and ran his hands through her hair, "For the record my little angel, I missed you too. Every moment, baby, every moment we were apart." Suddenly, he smiled as knowledge filled him and pulling away, he led her over to a little picnic area with some benches. Indicating for her to sit down, he knelt down in front of her and tenderly wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"You know," Andrew began with a loving smile, "My entire existence changed that day we first met. I thought my life was pretty complete until I came face to face with this pretty little Irish angel who, at the time, was not all that happy to meet me." He winked at her and was rewarded with a tiny giggle. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek in his hand, "But ever since then, I have thanked the Father every single day for the precious gift that you are to me, Monica, for every moment we have shared together. They all mean so much to me and they are the moments I remember when we aren't together. They're what keep me going until our paths cross again and they will always cross again, baby. The Father gave us a special gift, my angel, and he doesn't want us apart. In fact, he wants us very much together," Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ring and held it up to the light for Monica to see.

A tiny gasp escaped her lips, as she looked at the beautiful ring Andrew held. The ring had a round cut diamond that was positioned between two exquisite emeralds that immediately made her think of Andrew's beautifully expressive eyes and the rolling fields around them, here in her beloved Ireland.

"Andrew..."

Reaching for her hand, Andrew slid the ring onto her left ring finger, replacing the plastic one he had found at the hospital, "The diamond represents the present, Angel, and the two emeralds the past and the future. And the Celtic Trinity design, of course..."

"The Father, Son and Holy Ghost." Monica uttered through the tears that were falling once more.

"Yes. But more than anything, it is a reminder of my love for you and the Father's love for us. He doesn't want us apart, Monica, but together; in heart and mind and in Him, in the past, the present and the future, for all eternity, Angel, because that is how long I'll love you."

Monica could barely see through the tears in her eyes, but reaching out, she took his face in her hands and kissed him with all the love she could feel inside of her soul, "I love you," She told him, her voice trembling even as a smile broke out over her face, "I love you with all I am, Andrew, forever and I'm not sure how it happens that every day I love you more than the day before, when I don't even think I could love you more if I tried. But it grows, Andrew, every single day, every single moment. I never want to change who you are, because who you are is who I fell so hopelessly in love with," Seeing a tear appearing in the corner of his eye, she brushed it away with tender fingers, "I will always love you and I am so looking forward to marrying you, Andrew."

"That's all I want, baby. To make you happy for the rest of forever."

"You already do that, Andrew, every moment we're together."

Pulling her down into his lap, Andrew's fingers entwined themselves into her hair as their lips met and there underneath the setting sun, the two heavenly beings were now only aware of each other.

X

To be continued


End file.
